


Luna Nova Group Chat

by mightymax



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F, Humor, Modern AU, Romance, Texting, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymax/pseuds/mightymax
Summary: Basically all the Little Witch Academia Characters chatting together and (occasionally) plotting against each other.Set in a modern universe where everyone is going to high school.





	1. Chapter 1

[Diana entered the chat "Luna Nova Bitches".]

[ShinyAkko entered the chat "Luna Nova Bitches".]

Diana: akko no

ShinyAkko: yes

Diana: no

ShinyAkko: yes

Diana: NO

ShinyAkko: YASSSSSSS

Diana: if you do not change that name within the next ten seconds, ill stop tutoring you

ShinyAkko: ..............FINE

[ShinyAkko's name was changed to "Akko".]

[Amanda entered the chat "Luna Nova Bitches".]

Amanda: WASSUP MA BITCHES

Diana: I still dont approve of the group name

Akko: Hi amanda

[Sucy entered the chat "Luna Nova Bitches".]

Sucy: yo 

Sucy: anybody see lotte today

Akko: shes sick

Akko: and she forgot her phone w me

[Jasminka entered the chat "Luna Nova Bitches".]

Jasminka: did anybody copy down q3 in bio

Diana: yeah I got it ill send you the pic

Jasminka: thanks

[Constanze entered the chat "Luna Nova Bitches".]

Constanze: send it to me too

Constanze: I was busy playing color switch during class

Diana: srsly? 

[Andrew entered the chat "Luna Nova Bitches".]

Andrew: hey girls

Akko: hi andrew

Amanda: how the hell did you get on the chat?

Andrew: akko invited me

Amanda: oh

Amanda: wait does this mean we have to change our group chat name

Amanda: andrew do u consider yourself a bitch????

Andrew: um

Amanda: fuck andrew now i have to change it

Amanda: thanks a lot

[Amanda changed the chat name to "Andrew the Asshole".]

Akko: amanda nuuuuu

Akko: be nice

Amanda: fine but this chat is no longer pure 100% bitch

Amanda: you better fucking get me an oreo mcflurry hanbridge

Andrew: well sorry that I was born a guy

[Amanda changed the chat name to "Luna Nova Gangstas"]

[Hannah entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]

[Barbara entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]

Hannah: omg guys we found out something so mindblowing

Barbera: not a word of this leaves the chat got it?

Diana: understood

Akko: sure no problem

Amanda: it better blow my panties off

Andrew: i wont say anything

Sucy: I dont even care

Akko: SUCY

Sucy: k whatever my lips are sealed happy?

Akko: yes very much

Jasminka: ooh what is it?

Constanze: nobody listens to me anyways so yeah do tell

Hannah: k so you know that new computer teacher 

Diana: ms. croix? 

Hannah: yah

Barbera: we were held back in art because of stuff

Amanda: was it cause you were snogging during class?

Hannah: NO WE WERE JUST TALKING WHAT THE HELL AMANDA

Amanda: I saw u both snogging

Barbera: we got in trouble because of our sucky paintings

Hannah: I DONT KNOW WHY YOU THOUGHT YOU SAW THAT AMANDA BUT IT NEVER HAPPENED

Amanda: its cause I have the gayest mind alive

Amanda: and my brain turns everything into a gay scene

Amanda: so yeah

Akko: AMANDA

Diana: is that why you smirked when that girls hand accidently brushed against your booty in math?

Amanda: no one can resist this ass

Andrew: i feel uncomfortable

Hannah: ANYWAYS

Hannah: ms.ursula was lecturing us about how we can improve and all that crap

Barbara: and then we saw a pic on her desk

Hannah: IT WAS HER AND MS.CROIX WHEN THEY WERE TEENS

Barbara: AND MS.CROIX WAS KISSING HER ON THE CHEEK

Sucy: what

Akko: aaaaaawwwwwww~! thats so cute :3

Amanda: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS

Diana: what are you getting so worked up about?

Amanda: because my teachers are gay and i didnt even notice

Amanda: im supposed to be the gay goddess wtf am i doing

Jasminka: oooohhhhhh thats why

Sucy: that explains a lot

Constanze: like what happened in the staffroom

Andrew: huh? what r u guys talking about?

Jasminka: on tues me cons and sucy had to go give something to a teacher in the staffroom

Sucy: it was ms.pisces b-day and we got her a goldfish 

Constanze: when we went there ms.ursula and ms.croix were sitting at opposite sides of the room and stealing glances at each other

Jasminka: and whenver they locked eyes theyd blush and turn around

Amanda: oooooh

Amanda: our teachers are eyefucking each other

Diana: amanda that is DISTASTEFUL

Amanda: well sorry that you cant handle this your majesty

Akko: OY!!! QUIT FIGHTING WITH THE QUEEN PEASANT!!!

Amanda: FUCK YOU IM THE GAY GODDESS ILL MAKE YOU AND YOUR QUEEN BOW DOWN TO ME

Andrew: hey can you guys just chill for a sec?

Andrew: im in the middle of a meeting with my dad and his companys top employees 

Andrew: and im right beside him and he can read EVERYTHING 

Amanda: THATS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM

Diana: shut up amanda and listen to him

Amanda: I DONT GIVE A FUCK

Hannah: can you not type the f word in every sentence amanda?

Amanda: GOT A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH IT?

Barbara: amanda cut it out

Amanda: I DONT FUCKING WANNA 

Akko: AMANDA

Amanda: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT

Diana: CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?

Jasminka:......

Sucy:.......

Constanze:.......

Hannah:.......

Barbara:.......

Amanda: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN DIANA!!!

Hannah: AWWWWWWWW SNAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!

Jasminka: oh my 

Constanze: whod have thought she had it in her

Sucy: such profanity

Diana: OH COME ON WHY IS IT SUCH A BIG DEAL WHEN I DO IT????

Andrew: because youre a cavendish

Andrew: and youre supposed to be all pure

Diana: shut your mouth

Diana: hey wheres akko?

Akko:.........

Diana: akko?

Akko:.........

Diana: im sorry if i upset you by using that word

Akko: diana

Diana: yes?

Akko: you

Akko: are

Akko: so

Akko: COOOOOOOOL~!:D

Diana: really?

Akko: ABSOLUTELY!

Diana:...i see. thank you

Diana: im afraid i must leave

Diana: i will see you in phys.ed tom. goodbye

[Diana has left the chat]

Akko: did i say something weird?

Hannah: no she probs went to squeal in pure gay delight from your praise

Sucy: i can see her jumping up and down on her designer bed now

Andrew: fistpumping the air

Amanda: having a few naughty fantasies involving her fave brunette;)

Amanda: and then proceeding to do a few big girl things in relation to her naughty fantasies;)

Akko: AMANDA SCREW YOU

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_[Lotte has entered the chat "akkos support team".]_

Lotte: sucy? r u there?

_[Sucy has entered the chat "akkos support team".]_

Sucy: hey

Sucy: you alright?

Lotte: yeah i just had a cold thats why i didnt come today

Sucy: akko gave you your phone?

Lotte: yeah she came over a while ago

Lotte: i actually wanted to talk to you about her...

Sucy: what do u mean?

Lotte: shes having trouble coming out

Sucy: why would she?

Lotte: apparently shes scared of what diana will think

Lotte: says it was so hard to become her friend

Lotte: shes afraid diana will hate her again

Sucy: is that the problem?

Sucy: if diana really likes akko then shell accept her

Sucy: besides its kinda obvious how much she likes akko

Lotte: not to akko

Sucy: i could commit a murder and have blood on my hands and akko still wouldnt notice

Lotte: lol

Lotte: still i really dont like seeing akko so hopeless

Sucy: relax

Sucy: she needs to figure it out on her own

Sucy: just trust her

Lotte: ur right i guess

Lotte: i hope she can

Sucy: hey this conversation made me remember when akko and diana werent friends

Lotte: those were funny times. remember when akko used to yell at her all the time?

Sucy: and then shed just sit there making a face like 'really?'

Lotte: and then last years christmas when diana got akko a limited edition shiny chariot keychain

Sucy: lol

Sucy: she was just like 'wtf just happened?'

Sucy: and her cheeks were on fire

Lotte: lol that was hilarious!

Sucy: diana could never hate her

Sucy: sure she might have been bitchy to her before but we all know that was just for show

Lotte: true

Lotte: if only akko could believe in herself

Sucy: like her favorite artist shiny chariot once said

Sucy: and like akko herself has said lord knows how many times

Sucy: a believing heart is your magic

Lotte: shiny chariot may have been her favorite artist before

Lotte: but i think she has a new favorite

Lotte: one with platinum-blonde hair and blue eyes

Lotte: u know who im talking about right sucy;)

Sucy: damn lotte you sly dog

Lotte: heh

Lotte: goodnight sucy

Sucy: night

 


	3. Chapter 3

_[Amanda has entered the chat "charming badasses".]_

_[Diana has entered the chat "charming badasses".]_

_[Andrew has entered the chat "charming badasses".]_

Amanda: FUQ EVRYTHING

Diana: What happened this time?

Amanda: FINNELAN THTS WHO

Andrew: amanda got in trouble because she cant spell

Amanda: FUCK YOU ANDREW I CAN SPELL

Amanda: SHE JUST HATES THE MURICA DICTIONARY

Amanda: AND THINKS BRIT ENGLISH IS THE ONLY ENGLISH

Diana: Relax, Amanda.

Andrew: whats up with you and your punctuated texts diana?

Diana: Akko told me to text in the same way the rest of you do.

Diana: Which I did in the Luna Nova chat.

Diana: But when I went over it, it looked so unorganized that I have decided to text using all the grammar rules from now on.

Amanda: im impressed that u can still txt so fast

Andrew: anyways

Andrew: has anyone noticed how tired ms.ursula looks nowadays?

Diana: She does seem rather exhausted.

Diana: Perhaps she has been unable to sleep due to her workload?

Amanda: or perhaps shes sexually frustrated?

Andrew: AMANDA

Amanda: what? u nevr know!

Diana: I never thought I'd say this, but Amanda might be right.

Amanda: HA!

Amanda: wait really?

Diana: Maybe Ms. Ursula really wants Ms. Croix. 

Diana: However, she is unable to do anything. Why, you ask?

Andrew: oh i get it

Andrew: shes too shy to ask her out

Amanda: we should help her

Diana: How would we do that?

Amanda: we can set her up

Amanda: they wont know theyre going on a date w each other till they actually go to the place and meet

Andrew: but then theyll be awkward the entire time

Diana: I think they should start small.

Diana: Like rebuild their old friendship. What good is going on a date if you're just going to avoid eye contact the entire time? 

Amanda: true

Amanda: how bout I text the principal for help later

Andrew: you have her phone no? wtf?

Amanda: no mom does

Amanda: ive gotten in trouble so many tmes 

Amanda: they exchanged their phone nos in the last parent teacher meeting 

Diana: You better watch your back from now on then.

Amanda: no kidding -_-

Andrew: hey but how do we know if the luna nova staff approves of the ms.ursula and ms.croix ship?

Amanda: because they came up with a fucking ship name

Diana: No way.

Andrew: A SHIP NAME!?

Amanda: yes way

Amanda: is called

Amanda: wait for it

Amanda: URSUROIX

Diana: Oh lord.

Andrew: damn

Andrew: the teachers are in on it

Amanda: persnally i feel that they shud have another ship name

Amanda: like CHAROIX

Diana: Where did the 'char' part come from though?

Amanda: i dunno

Amanda: it just sounds nicer

Andrew: i agree

Andrew: in any case, we can all see that those two are hopeless dorks who wont be able to progress further unless we do something

Amanda: like diana and akko

Diana: HEY!

Amanda: andrew and i made a ship name for u girls 2

Andrew: we call it

Andrew: pause for suspense

Andrew: DIANAKKO

Diana: I hate both of you.

Amanda: aka KAGADISH

Diana: I hate both of you so much.

Andrew: aka CAVENGARI

_[Amanda changed 'Amanda' to "KAGADISHFTW".]_

_[Amanda changed 'Andrew' to "CAVENGARIFORLIFE".]_

_[Amanda changed the group chat name to "DIANAKKOFANBASE".]_

_[Diana has left the chat]_

Amanda: you cant just run away from your problems diana

Andrew: shes so far in the closet shes reached narnia

Amanda: so much denial it hurts

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_[Holbrooke created the chat "Luna Nova Faculty(except Croix and Ursula because we are plotting against them)".]_

_[Holbrooke added Finnelan, Nelson, Lukić, Badcock, and Pisces.]_

Holbrooke: Is everyone here?

Finnelan: Yes.

Nelson: That's a very blunt chat name, Miranda. Very to-the-point. Well done.

Lukić: I hate phones. The buttons are too small. Couldn't we just, I dunno, discuss this over some PUMPKIN SPICE LATTES?

Badcock: DON'T YOU START WITH THE PUMPKIN SPICE LATTES. DON'T YOU START.

Pisces: I personally feel like having a glass of cold water right about now.

Holbrooke: Ahem.

Holbrooke: We all know who Croix is, correct?

Finnelan: Croix Meridies, Italian, born on October 13, 26 years old, a supposedly brilliant mechanical engineer who is now the computer programming teacher at our school.

Nelson: Wow.

Pisces: I'm curious as to how you know all that.

Holbrooke: Anne has a tendency to go through everyone's files when she's bored, so she knows more about us than ourselves.

Lukić: My god, Finnelan. I don't mean to be rude but you need to get a real hobby please. For our sakes.

Holbrooke: Forget about Finnelan's strange pastimes. As I was saying, I have had my suspicions. But according to a message I received from Amanda O'Neil, it appears that I am not the only one who notices the tension between Croix and Ursula.

Nelson: How the hell did that punk get your number?

Holbrooke: Her mother and I are acquainted.

Holbrooke: But anyways, I believe that Croix has met her before and is unable to reintroduce herself due to shyness. Any ideas?

Pisces: Send them on a date.

Finnelan: No, that won't work. 

Badcock: Tell Ursula Croix's birthday is in 11 days.

Nelson: She'll be too shy to give her the present.

Lukić: I think I might have an idea.

Holbrooke: Yes, Lukić?

Lukić: What if we give Croix her phone number?

Lukić: She's a bit more confident than Ursula. If she can't talk her directly, how about talking to her through text messages? Isn't that how Cavendish was able to start talking to Kagari?

Finnelan: Ah. You're absolutely right.

Holbrooke: Excellent example, Lukić.

Badcock: Taking the Dianakko ship into account. Nice.

Pisces: Now that I think about it, the Ursuroix ship is quite similar.

Finnelan: I'm not so sure I like that ship name.

Lukić: Well then what do you suggest we name it?

Finnelan: Charoix...?

Nelson: Where'd the 'char' come from?

Finnelan: I don't know. It just sounds better.

Holbrooke: I've sent Croix the number. Part one of our objective has commenced.

Badcock: If we fail, we will go down with this ship.

Lukić: And that is why

_[Lukić changed the chat name to "Ursuroix/Charoix(if we fail we will go down with this ship)".]_

Lukić: we cannot fail.

Nelson: I'm not sure if I'll be able to look at any of you seriously tomorrow.

* * *

 Croix sat in her tiny apartment, staring at her phone's screen so intensely she could've burnt holes through it. She took a sharp breath as she read the notification:

 _Principal Holbrooke has sent you a message_  

_[We support you immensely._

_Ursula Callistis-(905)1570608]_

How did they find out?

"Shit."

 


	5. Chapter 5

_[Croix created the chat "Hi".]_

_[Croix added Ursula to the chat.]_

Croix: ms.callistis?

Ursula: ms.meridies?! how did you get my number?

Croix: it was sent to me

Croix: some anonymous source supports me immensely

Ursula: those damn hags

Ursula: I apologize for that

Croix: actually, i wanted to talk to you for some time

Ursula: really? about what?

Croix: you're chariot du nord, aren't you 

Ursula: huh who's that i've never heard of anyone with that name

Croix: don't lie to me char

Ursula: ........

Ursula: how did you know it was me?

Croix: you can change many things about yourself chariot

Croix: but i've seen you paint

Croix: the fire in your eyes still can't be subdued

Ursula: observant as always, hmm croix?

Ursula: yes. i'm chariot

Ursula: its been a long time croix

_[Ursula changed her name to "Chariot".]_

Croix: where have you been all these years

Chariot: well i went to america for a bit

Chariot: i moved here two years ago

Croix: do you know how much time i invested in finding you?

Chariot:....i'm sorry.

Chariot: i know that nothing i do will make up for all the pain i caused you

Chariot: but it truly makes me happy, knowing that you were willing to find me even after i failed

Croix: you didn't fail!

Croix: it wasn't your fault that the shiny paintbrush broke

Croix: it was that damned cheater Fafnir

Croix: your painting may have not won first place but it was beautiful to me

Croix: i still have it, you know

_[chariotpainting.jpg sent.]_

Chariot: croix...

Chariot: why?

Croix: because i believe in you

Croix: you're the one who used to tell me that

Croix: and know i'm telling you the same

Croix: i loved you so much char. i still do

Chariot: we cant do this croix

Croix: ??? what do you mean?

Chariot: i really just need time

Chariot: its not like i haven't stopped loving you

Chariot: its just that we've both changed so much and i feel like we should try to get to know each other better before we decide to enter a relationship again

Croix: ....i guess you're right

Croix: well, my name is croix meridies

Croix: i'm almost 27

Croix: i like ramen

Chariot: har har very funny croix -_-

Chariot: i meant we should talk about aspects of ourselves that we don't know about each other

Croix: oohhhhh

Croix: well i cut my hair

Chariot: i know

Chariot: you look charming

Croix: i don't know about this chariot

Croix: are you sure you can withstand my good looks just to get to know me better;)

Chariot: i'll manage 

Croix: speaking of hair, yours is very... blue

Chariot: ...um

Chariot: thank you?

Croix: i kinda liked your red hair better

Chariot: i'm afraid i can't dye it back

Chariot: i'll look like how i used to and people might recognize me

Chariot: i'm not ready to reveal myself to the world and i especially don't want akko to know until she's ready

Croix: akko kagari?

Croix: she's such a cute kid. always excited and always messing things up. yet she still tries to be the best

Chariot: i admire her enthusiasm and perseverence

Croix: reminds me of a certain someone;)

Chariot: well i've met a student like you as well

Croix: you're talking about diana cavendish, aren't you

Chariot: yup

Croix: we are pretty smart

Croix: and charming

Croix: and we steal hearts

Chariot: confident much?

Chariot: but i find it funny how those two have our personalities

Chariot: especially since akko now has the shiny paintbrush

Croix: wait what?!?!?

Chariot: she found it after i threw it in the river somehow

Croix: you threw it in a river?!?!?!

Chariot: i was depressed

Croix: A RIVER, CHAR?!?!?!

Chariot: stop it

Croix: ok ok chill

Croix: but srsly akko has it now?

Croix: that kid is something 

Chariot: ah i have to go

Chariot: my oven caught fire

Croix: WHA?

Chariot: you know what?

Chariot: we should go out for coffee sometime

Croix: BRO 

Croix: WE WON'T BE ABLE TO DO THAT IF YOU DIE

Croix: GO CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT JESUS

Chariot: ok bye

_[Chariot left the chat]_

Croix: god this woman

Croix: she hasn't changed AT ALL


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a special chapter in which Akko and Diana hang out in person! Enjoy!

_[Akko created the chat "ShinyChariotLovers~♡".]_

_[Akko invited Diana.]_

_[Diana entered the chat "ShinyChariotLovers~♡".]_

Diana: Akko. Is that name really necessary?

Akko: of course!!!

Akko: shiny chariot is something we can truly bond over

Diana: There are many other subjects we can 'bond' over, Akko. For instance...

Diana: Have you completed the geography assignment?

Akko:........shit.

Diana: Are you joking?

Akko: IM SOWWY DIANA!!!

Akko: i totes forgot about that!!!

Diana: *virtual smack on the head*

Akko: ouch

Diana: I suppose I have no choice.

Diana: I will come and assist you with the assignment. You are free, are you not?

Akko: gasp! diana~♡

Akko: thanks so much for the offer!

Akko: yes im free. only my mom is home today

Diana: Alright.

Diana: I'll be there at 8. Is that fine?

Akko: yup. see you then!

Diana: Goodbye.

* * *

Diana stood in front of the Kagari household, her dark blue jacket providing warmth and protection against the slightly chilly breezes of October. She thanked herself for choosing grey sweatpants over a skirt, and knocked on the door.

A lot of crashing could be heard inside, and the blonde immediately became concerned. After a few seconds, the door was opened by none other than Akko Kagari.

Akko had worn her white t-shirt and red shorts, not bothering to change into something decent. Diana gazed at her thighs in embarrassment, shrugging out any idiotic fantasies that might've shown themselves. Akko had a few scratches on her knees.

"Hey, Diana!" Akko smiled, hugging the blushing heiress tightly. "Come in!"

"Why are your knees like that?" inquired Diana, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Ah, well," the brunette chuckled sheepishly. "I may have fallen down the stairs halfway... b-but I'm fine, really! Forget about it, and follow me. Oh, I'll take your jacket for you."

Diana allowed her hyper friend to remove her jacket, turning bright red at how close they were. Akko noticed the taller girl's shoulders tensing up and a blush on her own cheeks surfaced.

"I-I like your shirt," she said shyly. The blonde looked down at her clothes. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt. Nothing too fancy, since Akko and her lived only ten minutes away from each other and they were only going to be working. "Um, thanks?"

Akko took her hand hesitantly, scared that she'd pull it back. Much to her surprise, Diana gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, flashing her a rare Cavendish smile. It was in that moment that Akko thought her heart would catch fire.

They walked into the kitchen to greet Akko's mom. "Hello, Ms. Kagari."

"Daiana-chan!" she replied with a slight accent in her voice. "Welcome! Can I get you anything before you two head upstairs? Maybe some Japanese Matcha?"

"Sure," nodded Diana. "I do love tea."

"I'll make it!" said Akko. "I'm really good at making Japanese Matcha... hey! Don't give me that look, Diana! I swear I can make it without setting anything on fire!"

* * *

 Diana was astonished that Akko had actually managed to make tea, and good tea at that. She was even more amazed when the klutz was able to carry the tray upstairs without tripping and falling.

 "Nice work, Akko," she smiled again. It was the  _second time in one day_ and Akko was sure she'd die on the spot due to such charm. "Who knows, perhaps if you finish your assignment without goofing off, we can go watch a movie."

Akko perked up at that. A movie with Diana? It was perfect! She could tell her then. Tell her what she wanted to say in the chat because she was too scared to say it in person.

They sat together on the floor of Akko's room, discussing the questions. Diana was quite pround of the brunette. She was concentrating on her work and only asking the blonde important things. But what she didn't know was that Akko was nowhere near focused. Her throat closed and palms became sweaty whenever she looked back at her progress. She was almost done, which meant that in a few minutes, she'd be watching a movie with her gorgeous friend. And revealing her secret.

"How'd you get this?" 

Akko felt the heiress's soft fingertips graze along an old scar on her left thigh and shuddered slightly, her eyes widening. Diana recoiled right away, blood rushing to her cheeks. "My apologies. I intruded your personal space without permission."

"T-There's no need for you to feel sorry," Akko waved her hands haphazardly. "I got that when I was ten because a car hit me."

"A car?!" Diana said in disbelief. "Please tell me it wasn't too serious."

"No, no," replied Akko. "I just got this wound that was pretty deep. Luckily for me, all of my vitals were safe."

Diana continued to stare intensely, causing Akko to feel more self-conscious. "They're ugly, aren't they?"

The taller girl snapped back to reality, directly looking at Akko with a serious expression on her face. Her blue irises seemed to glow, captivating the brunette.

"I think your scars are beautiful. They are a part of you and if anyone tries to make fun of them, do not hesitate to come to me."

Akko's eyes became even wider as her heart throbbed violently. Really, this girl was too much. It was like every time Akko tried to forget about her crush, Diana would somehow reignite her surely unrequited love.  

 "Arigato," she smiled, her expression full of adoration. Diana must've felt the overwhelming emotions radiating from Akko, because she blushed furiously and cleared her throat.

"Anyways, let's continue. Only two more questions left before we can relax."

* * *

 The two girls cuddled up in the living room, comforted by each other's presence. Diana had allowed Akko to put on a completely unrealistic movie called Beauty and the Beast, but as they watched it, she started to like it more and more. Akko nuzzled herself into Diana's neck, a new sense of confidence filling up inside her. The blonde quickly relaxed, a quiet chuckle escaping her lips. 

"Diana?"

"Yes, Akko?"

"I have to tell you something."

Diana blinked at Akko's serious tone, one that she would not expect from the usually bubbly young artist. She re-positioned herself to face her. "Yes?"

Akko could feel her confidence wither away faster than when it came. Was she really ready to risk it all? To give up her friendship with the most wonderful person in the world just because she wanted to convey her own selfish feelings? A few tears formed, which caused Diana to wrap her arms around her right away and give her a gentle squeeze. She didn't know what was wrong. She only knew that she hated seeing the shorter girl's tears. 

This only caused Akko to sob even harder. She might as well just confess, to protect Diana from her own disgusting self. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" asked Diana gently. "Talk to me. I'm sure I can help you."

"I'm... I'm gay."

It was then that the heiress's world temporarily froze. Only Akko and her were moving, the sounds of soft crying echoing throughout her head, the words she'd just heard repeating in her mind 50-- no, 100 times. Akko Kagari, the most adorable clumsy fool alive, the most determined, talented artist she had ever met, the most kind-hearted young girl in this universe...

Was gay.

"Akko..." Diana trailed off, unsure of what she should say. 

"Y-You're welcome to leave," said Akko. She sounded so small and so broken that Diana felt her own eyes welling up.

"I will not do anything of the sort," the blonde spoke in a clear voice, her hands firmly gripping onto Akko's shoulders. "I know it's hard, and other people might hate you for it, but I will not abandon you. You are my friend, and I will support you in anyway I can because I... I..."

The red-eyed girl's heart ached in anticipation.

"...I am also...  _gay._ "

Now it was Akko's turn to freeze. Diana Cavendish, the rich, beautiful, and smart heiress to the Cavendish legacy, was like her. She was like her! Just like her!

"NO WAY!" she hollered, making Diana wince due to the volume. "You're also gay?!"

This meant that the brunette had a chance. A slim one, but a chance nevertheless!

"Y-Yes," the heiress's cheeks were tinted pink. "Now if you'll excuse me, I just missed a call from my aunt who is going to be quite furious if I do not return to the estate right away. But please know that I do not hate you whatsoever. It's quite the opposite, in fact. I love y--"

Damn. That was a major slip of the tongue.

"You... _what._..?" Akko's jaw dropped, her face turning red as well.

"Um, I, uh..." Diana stuttered. She decided to just shut up, grab her jacket and rush out of the house. "See you tomorrow!"

She cursed the increased beating of her heart. It was so loud, she almost didn't notice her phone vibrate.

Akko: so uh

Akko: wanna maybe go on a date on sat??

The blonde almost cheered out of pure happiness but regained her composure. Who knows who was watching? So instead of celebrating, she texted back hurriedly, steam coming off of her face due to her extreme embarrassment. 

Diana: Yes. I'd love that.

Akko: great!

Meanwhile, in the Kagari household, Akko stared at the screen of her phone happily, letting out a content sigh.

"So, did you get a date?"

" _Kaasan!_ "


	7. Chapter 7

_[Diana entered the chat "DIANAKKOFANBASE".]_

Diana: Guys. I require assistance.

_[KAGADISHFTW entered the chat "DIANAKKOFANBASE".]_

_[CAVENGARIFORLIFE entered the chat "DIANAKKOFANBASE".]_

KAGADISHFTW: sup gurl

CAVENGARIFORLIFE: whats wrong?

Diana: Okay, first of all

_[Diana changed KAGADISHFTW to "Amanda".]_

_[Diana changed CAVENGARIFORLIFE to "Andrew".]_

Amanda: awww fuck you 

Andrew: i liked my new name

_[Amanda changed Diana to "cavenbitch".]_

_[cavenbitch changed cavenbitch to "Diana".]_

Diana: Stop screwing around and listen to me.

Amanda: fineeeee

Andrew: hey how come you changed our names and not the chats name???

Diana: Your names annoyed me.

Diana: However, I have no right to change the chat name.

Diana: Since your little ship may have... set sail.

Andrew: did you just make a pun?

Andrew: amanda did diana cavendish just make a pun?

Amanda:........omfg

Andrew: amanda?

Amanda: andrew

Amanda: did u not realize what she just txted

Andrew: huh?.......

Andrew:!!!!!!!

Andrew: WHAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!

Amanda: exactly dumbass

Amanda: it happened

Amanda: you asked her out

Amanda: and you did it withut our help

Amanda: i feel like a proud mother

Andrew: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH MAMA

Andrew: ITS NOT JUST A DREAM SHIP NOW

_[Andrew changed the chat name to "DIANAKKOHAZSETSAIL".]_

Diana: She asked me out and told me I could plan out the date.

Diana: Ergo, while I appreciate your enthusiasm, I still don't know where I should take her.

Andrew: the beach

Diana: It's October.

Andrew: a hotel

Diana: I think it would be best to start small, so that's a no-go.

Amanda: your bed;)

Diana: I knew you'd say that, you little shit.

Amanda: oh me gawd gurl mind ur french

Andrew: i think you should just take her to the arcade

Andrew: they got pizza and video games, and akko loves both of those

Amanda: add diana and itll be the best date shes ever had

Diana: Such a place is below my standards.

Diana: But if it makes her happy, then I'll gladly go there.

Amanda: such a gentlewoman

Andrew: *applause*

Diana: Thank you.

Diana: Now what should I wear?

Andrew: something casual should be fine

Andrew: its not like your going to the aristocrat arcade

Amanda: OOOOH I KNOW

Diana: Please don't say sexy lingerie, Amanda.

Amanda: I WASNT GONNA

Amanda: actually thats a pretty gud idea

Amanda: BUT THAT WASNT WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY

Amanda: remember that nice red plaid shirt u got?

Amanda: pair it with a black tank top underneath and show that off by leaving ur plaid shirt unbuttoned

Amanda: throw in a pair of black skinny jeans and ur set

Andrew: whoa

Andrew: amanda i didnt know you had a sense of style

Amanda: the fuck r u implying 

Diana: Relax, Amanda.

Diana: And thank you. I shall take your idea into consideration.

Diana: I better go. Don't want to be late.

Andrew: have fun

Andrew: drive safe

Amanda: use protection

Diana: HEY.

Diana: NOT FUNNY.

_[Diana left the chat.]_

Amanda: it was funny

Andrew: very funny

Andrew: *virtual high-five*

Amanda:............

Amanda: andrew

Andrew: yes?

Amanda: we need girlfriends

Amanda: like asap

 


	8. Chapter 8

_[Akko has entered the chat "redteam".]_

_[Sucy has entered the chat "redteam".]_

_[Lotte has entered the chat "redteam".]_

Sucy: well akko?

Lotte: how'd it go?

Akko: yesterday

Akko: was

Akko: AMAZING~!☆u☆

Akko: the best date ive ever ever ever ever ever had!!!

Sucy: good for u

Lotte: give us every last detail!

Akko: of course!

Akko: first thing diana did was pick me up

* * *

Akko sat by the front porch, waiting for her blonde date to arrive. She tugged at the sleeves of her pink sweater, shivering as the wind tickled her legs. 

"This is what I get for wearing shorts..." she pouted. All of a sudden, she heard a honk and was blinded by the headlights of a blue expensive looking car. The window rolled down to reveal Diana smiling warmly. 

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup!" chirped Akko. She marveled at the car's black leather interior. "Hey, is this a Porsche?"

"Mmhm," nodded Diana. "My parents bought it for me. I've never actually used it till now though."

"Why?" Akko tilted her head. If she owned something like this, she'd never walk again!

"Because if I use my car, I won't be able to see all the performers on the sidewalks. I enjoy their shows."

"Really?" said Akko. "In that case, you should take me to see them sometime."

"Sure," smiled Diana. "...Say, uh, aren't your legs rather cold?"

She blinked as she noticed the red on Diana's cheeks, then smirked. "Like what you see?"

Diana gripped the steering wheel do hard her knuckles turned white. She gulped quietly and glared at the brunette. "Shut up."

"It's not my fault you can't tear your eyes away from my thighs."

"Shut up!"

* * *

 When Diana parked in front of the arcade, Akko let a long sigh full of relief.

"What was that all about?" Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing," said the shorter girl. "I'm just glad you didn't decided to take me to, like, a rich people party, because I am _not_ dressed for something like that."

"Neither am I," agreed the blonde, and for the first time tonight, Akko noticed her date's clothes. A red and black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up till the elbows was unbuttoned to reveal a black tank top and a bit of Diana's pale chest. Her black skinny jeans hugged her slender legs in all the right places. She had tied her hair back as well, revealing her cute little ears.

"Kawaii..." muttered Akko as she gaped at the girl sitting beside her.

"That's it," growled Diana. "I'm going to learn Japanese when this date's over. Just you wait."

The bubbly artist giggled. "There's nothing you can't learn, Diana."

They got out of the car and walked into the arcade. It was noisy, vibrant,  _colorful._ These were the qualities that must've caused Akko to love it so much. It was like her.

Diana smiled to herself as she thought this. Just then, Akko came running towards her.

"Diana, could you take me back home?" she asked. "I left my wallet there."

Ah. For a second she thought she was bailing on her.

"Not to worry," said Diana as she pulled out her own wallet. "I'll pay for everything."

"No way!" Akko's eyes widened. "I can't let you do that."

"Akko," Diana deadpanned. "I'm the heiress to the Cavendish family, one of the most wealthiest families in all of England. I'm going to pay for this date."

"Erm, f-fine" Akko pouted. "But at least let me pay you back afterwards."

"The only thing I desire is for you to have fun," replied Diana. "Now, allow me to go buy you some tokens."

She left to do just that, and Akko was alone. It was a strange thing to feel, since Diana had only gone to the counter to pay, but Akko felt lonely nevertheless. All of a sudden, she heard whispers.

"Damn, check out those legs."

"Ewww, what's up with all the scars?"

"Wear some pants, you freak."

There were three nasty girls making fun of her scars. The one thing that made Akko feel socially insecure: her marks. She felt her eyes sting with tears, and she started to sniffle. 

"Leave her alone."

Akko's head snapped towards the person who'd said that. The beautiful and firm voice had belonged to none other than the blonde genius.

"Her scars are proof that she has gone through much more than you idiots. If you don't stop bugging her, I'll give you a few scars of your own."

"Psht, yah right," one girl scoffed. "You couldn't do that."

"Oh I assure you," retorted Diana. "I can do much more. In fact, I have connections with a certain hooligan you all might know. Her name is Amanda O'Neill."

The three girls were tripping over each other to get the hell away from the pair. Amanda obviously had some kind of rep out on the streets. Ignoring their dramatics, Diana turned towards Akko.

"Are you alright?" she inquired out of concern. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"I-I'm fine," Akko tried to smile, but failed. "I just wish everyone in the world was as kind as you."

The taller girl stood still, as if she was in deep thought. Then she wrapped her arms around Akko's waist, pulling her closer.

"How about we enter our own world then?" Diana whispered into the brunette's ear. "Just you and me."

Akko's face felt like it was on fire. "That... sounds nice." She put her arms around Diana's neck, closed her eyes, and leaned forward. "But I'm gonna need help getting there, if you know what I mean."

The heiress smirked, and leaned forward as well. She could feel the girl's breath on her lips, and when they met hers, she could only think of one thing: Akko.

Akko was enjoying herself quite a lot. She kissed the blonde with everything she had, not wanting to be outdone by Luna Nova's star pupil. It was a habit that still hadn't left from when she and Diana were rivals.

She moaned in delight when Diana bit her lower lip lightly, exciting the blonde who had been waiting to receive such a reaction. Akko let her tongue simply brush against Diana's lips, not wanting to go too far.

They finally broke apart, both panting for air. Akko started to laugh, which in turn made Diana laugh. Pretty soon both of then were laughing happily.

"Diana, your laugh is  _so_ cute!" squealed Akko. "I oughta make you laugh more often."

"Good luck with that," Diana rolled her eyes. "That kiss was..."

"Amazing?" smiled Akko. "Breathtaking? Mindblowing?"

"Yes, all of that," chuckled Diana. "Akko, I am glad you stole my first kiss."

"It was your first too?!" yelled Akko. "No way! Someone like you is bound to have experience in this sort of thing."

"I've only read books," shrugged Diana. "And as you may know, I had never come out when I first discovered my sexuality. Therefore, I didn't date."

"Huh," said Akko. "Well, I'm happy that we're both romantic amateurs. Wanna play some ice hockey?"

"Let's do it," nodded Diana, letting Akko drag her along. The red-eyed girl's hand was rough and warm, whereas the pale teen's hand was soft and cold.

They balanced each other out. In more ways than one.

 


	9. Chapter 9

_[Croix entered the chat "Hi".]_

_[Croix changed the chat name to "youngprofessors".]_

_[Chariot entered the chat "youngprofessors".]_

Chariot: i hope none of the other teachers see our chat name

Croix: it's not our fault we're the youngest teachers

Croix: and what are you doing, texting me during class

Croix: god char, the students should be checking you to make sure you're paying attention during class

Chariot: lol XD

Chariot: wait am i interrupting your class?

Croix: nah it's a free period for me rn

Croix: i'm just tinkering with some nuts and bolts in the the lounge

Chariot: sounds fun

Croix: very. what are you up to?

Chariot: my class is busy free painting

Chariot: i told them they could express themselves in any way they want

Chariot: i'm personally very excited to see what akko has painted

Chariot: she just seems so happy today

Croix: happier than usual?

Croix: how's that even possible? 

Chariot: well, she must've gone on a date

Croix: with who? hanbridge?

Chariot: hmm... i don't think so

Chariot: maybe diana?

Croix: ASDFGHJKLQWENMCVB!!!!

Croix: it actually happened?!?!?!

Croix: that's great news!

Chariot: no no i'm just assuming

Chariot: i'm not 100% sure so please don't go telling everyone 

Croix: how stupid do you think i am?

Chariot: huh?

Croix: i can never forget how hard it was for me to come out

Croix: remember all those rumors that spread even before i did?

* * *

 A young lilac haired girl sat underneath a tree reading a thick book. She pushed up her glasses which were constantly sliding down her nose. Her eyes were fixated on her novel and the expression on her face would change according to what was happening in the story. She was in her own little world and she liked it.

Why, you might ask? Because the real world was a cruel, unforgiving place.

It wasn't her fault she was like this. It wasn't her fault she had never gone on a date with a handsome guy.

It wasn't her fault she liked girls.

Ever since she was small, she knew she was different somehow. All the other young girls fantasized about princes and knights coming to save them. She would dream of saving a princess herself. When asked what kind of person she would like to marry, her mental response would be,  _"The female kind."_ But she couldn't say something like that. She simply shrugged off the question.

However, there were others who caught on quickly. Other nasty people who enjoyed taunting innocent people, lived to exploit others' weaknesses. And unfortunately, that's what they decided to do to the lilac haired girl.

Everyday, when she woke up, until she was in Grade 11, she would be insulted, beaten up, shunned. High school was a torture-ground, and she hated every minute of it.

"You freaking dyke!"

"What a creep!"

"So disgusting!"

"Hey, did you hear? She has a crush on that girl in Grade 12!"

They would never stop. They just couldn't shut up.

The bookworm would lie awake at night, these negative thoughts reverberating across her mind. Eventually, she stopped feeling anything except hatred.

Until the kind redhead came along.

* * *

 Chariot: croix...

Croix: there's no way in hell i'm going to start something like that EVER

Croix: i want them to tell everyone themselves

Croix: my lips are sealed

Chariot: i'm sorry croix

Chariot: i completely forgot about those rumors

Chariot: i should trust you more

Croix: damn right you should

Croix: hey is akko done her painting?

Chariot: oh yeah she is

Chariot: want me to send a pic?

Croix: only if she's fine with it

Chariot: she says ok

Chariot: honestly right now i think she'll agree with everything i say. she's just to cheerful

Croix: lol

_akkospainting.jpg_

Croix: awwww this is so cute

Croix: imagine if diana knew her friend had drawn something like this

Chariot: the sunset is impressive

Croix: and them sitting together and holding hands in front of it

Croix: i oughta make this my wallpaper

Chariot: it's like the one i drew

Croix: except there were no people

Croix:....hey, maybe that's why you got 2nd place in that art competition

Chariot: what?

Croix: your sunset was pretty

Croix: but people connect with paintings that have other people in it more

Croix: they like guessing what emotions are being felt in the artwork

Croix: you know what i'm saying?

Chariot: yeah

Chariot: i think i do

Croix: anyways, tell akko i love her masterpiece and that i could like a copy to hang on my wall

Chariot: sure:)

Croix: and after school

Croix: we should go to starbucks

Chariot: it's a deal

Croix: i'm thinking

Croix: pumpkin spice lattes

Chariot: ENOUGH WITH THE PUMPKIN SPICE LATTES

Chariot: WHAT IS UP WITH PEOPLE THESE DAYS?!

Croix: XD i'm dying

Chariot: good

Chariot:.........

Chariot: no just joking please don't die i really like you

Croix: aw thanks char

Croix: bye

Chariot: bye

Chariot: love you

Croix: love you too

Croix: wait are you stating it in a platonic way?

Chariot: yeah for now

Croix: ok then

Croix: i love you 

Croix: in both ways

Croix: bye

Chariot: see you in a bit


	10. Chapter 10

_[Sucy entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

_[Akko entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

_[Constanze entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

_[Jasminka entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

_[Lotte entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

Jasminka: Happy bday cons:3~!

Akko: yaaaay cons can get her license now!!!

Constanze: IVE BEEN WAITING FOREVER TO GET ONE

Lotte: oh yeah u love cars right?

Constanze: tech is my only true love

Constanze: you guys r shit compared to my tech

Constanze: and i love you guys:)

Jasminka: aaawwwww~

Akko: she said she loves us!

Sucy: she also called us shit

Lotte: dont focus on the negative sucy

Jasminka: hey isnt ms.croix's bday tom???

Akko: OH YAHHHH

Akko: how cool is it that her bday is right after cons's?

Sucy: i dont really care tbh

Lotte: do you think ms.ursula has anything planned?

Constanze: shes got to

Constanze: she shud know her gf(?)'s bday right?

Sucy:.......

Lotte: i guess so...?

Akko: ah lemme ask

Jasminka: u have her nmber?

Jasminka: how come?

Akko: exchanged with kaasan

Constanze: kaasan?

Lotte: thats japanese for mom

Constanze: oh

Sucy: her mom makes good tea

Lotte: she does too

Jasminka: we should all have a tea party and invite diana since she has the most exp

Sucy: frilly dresses and table mnners? no thx im out

Lotte: lol

Akko: yeah im back

Constanze: so whatd she say

Akko: yeah.

Akko: um.

Akko: she forgot -_-'

Sucy: WHAT

Jasminka: THE

Constanze: FECES 

Lotte: R U SERIOUS RN?

Akko: i know

Akko: it wasnt her fault doe. shes so caught up in work that she forgot all about it

Sucy: is she still at home?

Akko: from what i can tell she ran out to get a present

Jasminka: oh wow

Lotte: we just have to help

Lotte: we dont even have a choice anymore we need to plan a party

Akko: we can do it at dianas bigass mansion

Akko: hold on a sec

Constanze: and there she goes again

Constanze: ill use my robots to fix up the decor

Sucy: ill get balloons and all that crap

Lotte: then i can send out invites

Jasminka: and ill bake a cake! 

Sucy: and now we wait for akko

Akko: im back again

Akko: she said sure

Sucy: of course she did

Constanze: how could she not?

Lotte: shell do anything for u

Jasminka: like eat a ghost pepper

Lotte: or get tattoos and shave her hair

Sucy: u guys r like my otp

Akko: SHUT UP

Akko: weve only been dating for like a week

Akko: and she doesnt call me her gf or anything...

Akko: so its not official

Sucy: sure....

Constanze: whatever u say

Lotte: OK it's settled then

Lotte: akko u let ms.ursula know about this

Akko: can do!

Constanze: I wonder what shes gonna buy

* * *

"Why am I so _stupid?!_ "

Chariot banged her head against her car's steering wheel while clutching it tightly.

It had completely slipped her mind that Croix's birthday was tomorrow and she couldn't get over that. She'd known her for so long, they  _dated_ for heaven's sake! Yet, somehow, she had still forgotten.

Parking on the side, she got out of her car and began looking for the ideal gift. Some shops sold clothes, some sold toys, and some food. Chariot decided to check out a jewelery shop. There were plenty of ridiculously expensive necklaces on display, but only one had caught her eye.

A dark purple gem with a few specks of red was attacked to a silver chain. It stood out in such a way that made Chariot wonder why no one had bought it yet.

"Excuse me," she asked the cashier. "How much is that?"

"The charoite necklace?" he said. Chariot almost laughed at its name. "200 pounds."

She reached into her purse, only to find she was 50 pounds short. "Dammit! Are you sure it's 200?"

The man nodded, slightly annoyed. She sighed and turned to the door, only to find Diana standing in front of her. 

"Here," said the blonde as she placed a small pouch in Chariot's palm. "50 pounds. No need to pay me back."

"D-Diana," stuttered Chariot. "I-I can't--"

"Yes, you can," Diana cut her off. "I won't take it back, Ms. Ursula. Now please go buy that thing before some other rich individual picks it up."

Chariot raised no further objections, and bought the necklace, a content smile resting upon her face. Diana marveled at how easy it was to convince the teacher to take the money. Akko had left her expecting everyone she helped to be stubborn. But then again, she herself didn't ask for much help. 

"Are you two dating?" the heiress suddenly asked. "You and Ms. Croix, I mean."

"Huh?" Chariot blushed. "W-Well, no, not currently."

"I see," nodded Diana. "And another thing. Are you Chariot Du Nord?"

Chariot stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw gone slack. "How did you...?"

"My friends saw a picture on your desk," said Diana solemnly. "We all know the details except for Akko. I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth myself."

The blue-haired woman stayed silent, so Diana continued.

"I don't know why you decided to disappear and change who you are, but if you ever decide to tell Akko, please do so in a calm manner. She will most probably be quite upset, so I do not want you to further distress her. You may be her idol, but she's my girlfriend. I'm going to protect her no matter who she's up against. Understood?"

Chariot gulped and nodded. "I apologize for not telling you, but..."

Diana sighed. "I'm sure you have your reasons, Ms... er, Ms.Chariot. Save your apologies for when you do something far more serious."

They walked in a sort of comfortable silence until the older woman started giggling out of realization.

"What's so funny?" Diana asked, genuinely curious.

"I didn't know you two were going out."

The blonde smacked herself on the forehead.

 


	11. Chapter 11

_[Amanda entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

Amanda: yo homies wat i miss?

_[Diana entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

Diana: Where the devil have you been?

Amanda: my cuz got arrested

Amanda: we got into a fight with our snobby neigbor

_[Akko entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

Akko: oh wow

Akko: did u get arrested too?

Amanda: nah i got a bail

Amanda: lemme just say dad was pissed

_[Sucy entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

_[Constanze entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

_[Constanze changed "Constanze" to "Cons".]_

Sucy: kehehehe

Cons: r u grounded?

Amanda: i cant even go to mcd's by myself

Diana: Sad life.

_[Andrew entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas'.]_

Andrew: hey girls

Amanda: yo hanbridge go get me an oreo mcflurry

Andrew: why am i your delivery boy?

Amanda: no questions

_[Lotte entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

Lotte: aw dont worry amanda

Lotte: ill get u an oreo mcflurry and some fries

Amanda: awww ur such a sweetie~bless uuuuuu:3

Amanda: take notes people

Akko: amanda i have some news for u

Amanda: is it 'im pregnant and dianas the father'?

Diana: OH MY GOD, O'NEILL.

Cons: amanda thats not even fucking possible 

Diana: Thank you, Constanze.

Akko: yeah we have to get married first dont we?

Diana: AKKO!!!

Sucy: u can get preg even if ur not married dummy

Andrew: yeah like if u guys have sex without protection

Diana: ALL OF YOU ARE MISSING THE POINT.

Diana: Akko and I are girls. GIRLS. I couldn't make her pregnant even if I wanted to.

Lotte: so u want to?

Sucy:......

Sucy: damn. sassy lotte is here everyone

Cons: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Amanda: BOOM CAVENDISH

_[Jasminka entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

_[Jasminka changed "Jasminka" to "Jasna".]_

Jasna: u guys are too funny

Akko: dont worry diana!

Akko: well find some way

Akko: I WILL GIVE YOU AS MANY BABIES AS YOU WANT!!!

Diana: That's

Diana: Uh

Diana: That's nice, Akko, but what if we don't stay a couple for so long?

Akko: huh?

Akko: u mean... u wont marry me? do u not love me anymore?

Diana: Uh

Amanda: honestly what the fuck is happening

Cons: couple problems

Jasna: its better to watch the drama unfold while eating

Sucy: im gonna go get sme mushroom pizza

Andrew: diana ur screwed if u dont come up with something

Lotte: uh oh

Akko: no no i get it

Akko: diana just pitied me and thats why she started dating me

Akko: right diana?

Diana: What? No! 

Diana: I'm just thinking logically. I'm just not sure if our relationship will develop into something like that.

Akko: why? is it because im too dumb for u?

Diana: That's not true, Akko.

Akko: then why?

Diana: It's because I'm shit and I don't deserve you at all!

Akko: wait what?

Amanda: things r heating up

Andrew: shut up and read amanda

Diana: I've always been expected to be perfect in every aspect. The pressure is so great and I must carry the burden myself. It's been like that since I was  child and my mother died. Then you came. You're... not perfect.

Akko: gee thanks

Diana: But you are to me. And I feel so lucky to have found someone like you, I'm afraid that one day, I might snap and lash out at you because of all this pressure on me. I'm afraid I might lose you, and that you won't ever want to look me in the eye again, let alone marry me.

Akko: diana.

Akko: i love u so much my heart feels like itll explode like shiny chariot's fireworks.

Akko: i will never leave u. if u get stressed, i will comfort u. if theres a burden on ur shoulders, i will be there to bear it with u

Akko: isnt that what lovers do?

Amanda: dont forget ur badass wingwoman cavendish

Andrew: and ur badass wingman

Cons: and the rest of us

Jasna: ur our friend diana! id bake u as many cookies as i can if u asked

Lotte: id also help u in any way i can

Sucy: meh

Lotte: sucy

Sucy: god u guys act like ur in a pony show

Sucy: with all ur crappy friendship lessons and bleh

Sucy: fine. ill help you too diana

Diana: I'm truly at a loss for words.

Akko: how bout u start with a 'thank you'?

_[Diana has left the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

Amanda: WHAT THE ACTUAL FREAKING FUCK

Akko: DIANA U DONT LOVE MEEEEEEEE

Andrew: WHATS THAT I SEE CONS?

Cons: ITS THE DIANAKKO SHIP SINKING TO ITS DOOM

Amanda: FUCK TITANIC

Akko: FUCK EVERYTHINGGGGGGGG

Sucy: i can hear ur annoying voices through my phone ur THAT annoying 

Lotte: im sure diana has a reasonable explanation

Akko: wait hold up someones at my door

Akko: IS DIANA!!!!!

Amanda: huh?

Cons: take ur phone with u and keep updating us 

Andrew: i have never felt so nervous in my life

Andrew: and im not even the one who should be

Akko: k im headed downstairs

Akko: im in front of the door now

Akko: im opening the door

Akko: im

Jasna: akko?

Lotte: r u ok?

Amanda: AKKO U KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE CLIFFHANGERS

Sucy: is diana murdering her or smthing?

Cons: OH MY GOD UR HORRIBLE

Andrew: oh shit oh shit oh shit

Amanda: AKKO UR DRIVING US CRAZY

Akko: im back

Lotte: what happened?!?!

Akko: um 

Akko: i took a vid of the moment

Jasna: send it then!

_ilovediana.mp4_

Sucy:.......

Cons:.......

Andrew:........

Lotte:.......

Amanda:.....wow

Amanda: that is some intense smooching

Akko: she said she loves me over and over

Andrew: WHATS THAT I SEE CONS?

Cons: ITS THE DIANAKKO SHIP RISING FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE COLD AND UNFORGIVING SEA

Akko: SHE LOVES MEEEEEEEE~~~

Akko: I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE

Akko: I WANT TO GIVE HER BABIES

Jasna: im happy for u~

Amanda: YOU GIVE HER THOSE BABIES AKKO YOU CAN DO IT

Lotte: lol

Sucy: everyone here is an idiot

_[Diana entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

Diana: I couldn't agree with you more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, guys!  
> I'm honestly pretty surprised by all the encouragement I've received because of this fanfic. I wasn't even planning for it to be such a long one. In fact, I didn't even plan out any kind of plot when I started!  
> For this chapter I've decided to direct the spotlight onto the third pairing of this fanfic, Hannah and Barbara. I only just noticed how they've been missing for so long(see?no planning whatsoever-_-').  
> I've also decided to get a tumblr account and post my first drawing of Diana on there. Check it out: https://undercoverotakulord.tumblr.com/post/166620211749/diana-cavendish-high-school-au

_[Barbara entered the chat "nightfallfanbase".]_

_[Lotte entered the chat "nightfallfanbase".]_

Barbara: hey lotte!

Lotte: hi barbara! havent heard from u in a while

Barbara: we're moving

Lotte: oh

Lotte: how come?

Barbara: im actually going to another school

Lotte: did u tell anybody else about this?!

Barbara: no one but hannah

Barbara: that reminds me

Barbara: i need to talk to u about her

Lotte: sure

Barbara: shes totally shutting me out!

Lotte:........

Lotte: HANNAH?

Lotte: HANNAH is shutting u out?

Barbara: YES!

Barbara: and its so freaking weird because ever since i can remember shes always told me whats wrong

Barbara: but now she doesnt even want to look at me UGHHHHHHHHH

Lotte: i see

Barbara: i dont want to move

Barbara: its just that my mom found a new job 

Barbara: and our new home is closer to it 

Barbara: nobody asked me how I feel

Lotte: how do u feel?

Barbara: SAD because i have to move :'(

Barbara: MAD because hannah is being stubborn >:(

Barbara: i dont want to leave the school! if i had known i was going to leave...

Barbara: i wouldve told her i liked her earlier

Lotte: 0.0 you actually like her?! i KNEW it!

Barbara: everyone knows except hannah

Barbara: shes so FUCKING impossibly oblivious

Barbara: i want to hold her hand and kiss her shout out 'I LOVE U HANNAH'

Lotte: thatll only be possible if u make it possible

Lotte: u need to tell her how u feel before its too late! otherwise she might get stolen by somebody else

Barbara: wait

Barbara: stolen?

Lotte: yeah! it always happens in fanfiction

Lotte: the main character is unable to convey her feelings and so the love of her life starts dating someone else

Barbara: SOMEONE ELSE?!

Lotte: yup i read it in this nightfall fic

Lotte: i can send u the link

Barbara: yes please

Barbara: SOMEONE ELSE DATING MY HANNAH?!

Barbara: MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND AND LONGTIME CRUSH HANNAH?!

Barbara: HELL NAO

Barbara: IM GONNA MARCH MY ASS OVER TO HER HOUSE AND TELL HER HOW I FEEL

Lotte: go barbara!!! *\o/*

Barbara: LES DO DIS SHIT

* * *

 "I am  _so_ not ready for this shit," Barbara groaned to herself. "Not at  _all_." 

Barbara stood in front of her best friend's house, bracing herself for what was about to happen to her. For what she was about to do. However, after ten minutes of waiting, she realized that Hannah wasn't even home.

"Oh my god," she leaned against the front door and slid down until she was sitting, her bare knees cold to the touch. Her skirt was comfortable, but not ideal for cold nights. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Phew! Guess I don't have to confess today, then..."

Barbara's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. If she wasn't gonna confess today, then when? Sure, Hannah was her closest, most dearest friend, but that didn't mean she'd know what the raven-haired girl felt for her. They'd been inseparable since they were toddlers. And even when Diana came along, they still held a special place for each other in their hearts.

Fast-forward to sixth grade. Hannah had made new friends and Barbara was, to say the least, jealous. They had their first argument, and then they didn't speak to each other for the entire day. Diana had talked to Barbara and comforted her awkwardly when she cried about how much she had missed her auburn-haired friend. The two made up quicker than they got into the argument, Hannah promising that she'd never replace Barbara and kissing her on the cheek. 

That's when her admiration had developed into a crush.

From that day on, Hannah England was viewed in a different light by Barbara. She was her knight in shining armor, the one person who picked her up when she was feeling down. Barbara struggled with these feelings internally everyday, trying not to let them overcome her. But sometimes it was too much, and she'd lay awake at night, aching for Hannah's comfort.

And now, with Barbara moving away and changing schools, she might never be able to tell her beloved companion how she felt. One day, they'd meet again, a boy lingering near Hannah. And when asked about that boy, she'd say:

_"Oh, I almost forgot! Barbara, this is my boyfriend."_

Tears began to fall, ruining Barbara's mascara. She bit down on her lip, wishing they'd stop. They didn't. She sniffled, and eventually began to cry. She curled into a ball, hugging her knees tightly.

"I... I'm sorry... Hannah..."

"Sorry for what?"

Barbara jumped up at the sound. She looked up to see Hannah leaning over her, worry etched across her face. "What's wrong?"

"I," the Nightfall-lover choked through sobs. "I don't want to leave you, Hannah. I don't want to go to a different school, or move far away, or come back to see that you've found a boyfriend!"

"H-Huh?" said Hannah, very confused but still hugging her best friend tightly. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend. And I don't think I ever will."

"What do you mean?" asked Barbara quietly. 

The auburn-haired girl separated from her to look her in the eye, placing her hands on Barbara's shoulders. "I'm just like Akko and Diana and Amanda and Chariot and-- wow, everyone I know is gay... T-The point! What was the point, I'm sure I had one... uh, right! Point is, I'm also completely and thoroughly gay, so, um, I wouldn't have a boyfriend."

Barbara, a little shocked by this revelation, still refused to be cheered up. "So? That means you'll get a girlfriend, and that's even  _worse!_ "

"Ehhh?" Hannah retracted her hands. "How is it worse?"

"Because!" the raven-haired girl stood up abruptly, yelling at the top of her lungs. " _I_ want to be your girlfriend!"

 They stared at each other for a good minute, progressively getting red in the face. Hannah got up as well. "You, I, you want... to, uh, be my..."

"I knew it was pointless," Barbara huffed, blushing furiously. "Screw it. I'm just gonna go home."

She turned around swiftly, and began to walk away. Hannah was malfunctioning at the moment, but she knew she had to do something.  _Fast._

"B-Barbara!" she stuttered, walking towards the other girl. "Wait!"

All of a sudden, Hannah had tripped over something left on the hard ground and was flailing her arms wildly, trying to regain her balance. Grabbing onto Barbara's jacket, she fell forward, landing on the teal-eyed girl. They found themselves in a very comprising position, and, if it was even possible, their faces had become even redder.

"Hannah," said Barbara sadly. "I really like you. But I understand if you don't feel the same. Don't worry though, I'll be out of your life soon--"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence due to Hannah crashing her lips against hers, her actions full of desperation. Barbara leaned into the kiss, fully aware of the moans that escaped her. It was like she'd died and gone to heaven with her angel Hannah. There was nothing that would ever rival this moment of happiness.

They separated after a while, a string of saliva connecting them, proof of their passionate exchange. 

"Idiot," Hannah muttered. "You could go to fucking Mars and you'd still be mine. You have no idea how long I've waited to call you my girlfriend..."

Barbara gasped. "S-So you'll... you'll date me then?!"

The auburn-haired girl laughed at her friend's... no, her  _girlfriend's_ eagerness. "Yes, duh!"

Many people in the neighborhood stared at Barbara funny when she began squealing in delight and hugging the hell out of Hannah.

* * *

_[Diana added Hannah to the chat "charming badasses".]_

Diana: Well?

Andrew: what happened?

Amanda: did u bang?

Hannah: first of all FUCK U AMANDA

Amanda: i quote sucy when i say this

Amanda: kehehehe

Hannah: second of all im proud to announce that me an barb r now a couple!

Diana: Congratulations on finally making a move.

Diana: I've literally been waiting for this since sixth grade.

Andrew: *applause*

Andrew: sucks that she moved to another house and school

Hannah: yeah

Hannah: about that

Amanda: dont fucking tell me

Amanda: she complained and got to stay

Hannah: well yeah she is staying at luna nova

Diana: Good to hear.

Hannah: but she did move

Hannah: cause her mom wanted to live close to the school that shes working at

Andrew: which school

Hannah: mccarthy 

Diana: Wait.

Diana: Isn't that the school near YOUR house?

Amanda: what huh what

Amanda: but that means that barbs moved near u?

Hannah: actually

Hannah: shes now my neighbor

Diana: Oh my GOD.

Andrew: the irony is overwhelming

Amanda: U WERE WORRIED FOR LIKE FUCKING NOTHING DUMBASS

Amanda: U GUYS CAN BANG ANYTIME OF THE SHIT-FILLED WEEK NOW

Diana: We could go on double-dates as well.

Hannah: that sounds better than BANGING F U AMANDA

Amanda: *middle finger*

Andrew: ah well im just happy that barb isnt leaving at all

Andrew: and that u guys r dating now

Andrew:.......

Andrew: AMANDA SINGLE LADIES MEETING NOW IN MY OFFICE

Amanda: WERE THE ONLY CHARMING BADASSES LEFT ANDREW

Amanda: THE ONLY ONES WHO AINT GOT NO RING ON IT

Diana:...You're not the only ones.

Hannah: k im leaving now

_[Hannah left the chat]_

Amanda: YEAH U BETTER LEAVE ONLY SINGLE LADIES R ALLOWED HERE LIKE ME AN ANDREW

Andrew: maybe one day ill find the jay z to my beyoncé

Diana: I can't deal with you two when you're like this. I'm sorry, I can't.

Diana: Please go make a separate chat for yourselves. 

Diana: I would like it if Hannah and I were spared.

 


	13. Chapter 13

The Cavendish household was, to say the least, in a frenzy.

Cardboard boxes were in every corner. Daryl was running in and out of the house, eagerly throwing Diana's possessions into the trunk of the sleek car outside. Diana sat in the corner of her now empty room, staring at her phone dully.

Akko: hey diana banana?

Akko: u alright?

Akko: i know its been hard these past few days

Akko: and i know u might not feel like talking to me

Akko: but i just want u to know that ill wait for u

Akko: because i love u <3

Akko: ill always be here if ur up for talking

 Diana didn't know how to reply. This... this just wasn't right! She had been ignoring Akko ever since what had happened, yet... the brunette was still so kind. Diana didn't want her girlfriend to leave her, of course. She loved her uncontrollably. It's just, sometimes she felt so pathetic. Akko deserved better.

"You know the way to her house?" Maril said, sticking her head into the room to speak face to face with her cousin. Diana simply nodded.

"...Hey," Merill came as well and sat down beside Diana. "It'll be fine. I mean, I know a lot happened so fast, but... let's be honest. Living with her is way better than sticking around with Mother."

"What're you saying, Merill?" Maril glared at her twin sister.

"Don't act like you don't notice how much Mother hates our cousin, Maril," Merill glared back. "I'm not saying I particularly like you, Diana, but even _I_ view Mother's cheering for your father's death revolting."

Diana snapped up, giving the twins a cold stare. She left the room, grabbing her keys and pushing past Daryl.

"You sure you have everything?" her aunt asked.

"Don't worry," Diana looked at her. "I'm never coming back again."

She got in the car and started the engine, playing the CD Akko had left in her car the last time she drove her around: "Stay With Me" by BLACKPINK. Some K-Pop band. She didn't understand how people could love music that they didn't even understand. But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy watching her girlfriend try to sing along.

Diana sighed. Last week. That's when it happened. That's when everything got messed up.

* * *

"Yo, Diana."

Croix was sitting at her desk as all the students copied down the programming tips written on the board. When she called out Diana's name, the blonde's head snapped up. 

"Yes, Ms. Meridies?" Diana asked.

"We need to talk," Croix said in a solemn voice. "Meet me in my office."

The blonde gulped. She had never seen her teacher this serious before. Was it because of yesterday's quiz? Did she get a bad mark.

 _Ugh,_ thought Diana.  _I knew I should've studied more instead of texting Akko so much._

Just thinking of that adorably distracting dolt made her smile involuntarily. Akko could be so annoying sometimes, trying to pull Diana into all sorts of adventures. And the taller girl would always let herself get dragged along. How could she resist, anyway? Akko was too cute.

* * *

 Diana sat in front of Croix in her office, running a hand through her hair. It was a nervous habit she developed when her mother died. 

"Did you close the door?" Croix asked. 

"Yes," nodded Diana. "Ms. Croix, if this is about the quiz, I apologize. I promise to work harder--"

"Nah, nah, you got full for that," the lavender-haired teacher shrugged it off. "I, uh... just got a call from your aunt."

The British girl frowned. Daryl never called the school, it was always either her father or Anna. Why would Daryl call?

"Your dad. He's ill."

* * *

 Diana hated hospitals.

Back when her mother, Bernadette, was dying slowly, Diana would always be visiting her in a hospital. And when she saw all those other miserable patients and the gloomy atmosphere and the disgusting smell, her mind immediately associated hospitals with everything else meant to be avoided.

Her father lay down in bed, dozens of tubes attached to him, a heart rate monitor on the left. His eyes were closed.

"Father?" she spoke softly.

He opened his eyes slowly. "...Diana...?"

"Yes, it's me," she stroked his cheek lovingly, the way she used to for her mother. "What happened?"

"...I was working..." he choked out. "At the office... sitting at my desk... And then my heart..."

"It'll be alright," said Diana, even though she knew it was a lie. 

"Princess..." her father said, using her old pet name. "If you've anything you want to tell me... please... I'd like to know how you've been..."

"i..." Diana bit her lip, thinking over what to say to him. "Well, I'm in a relationship with a... girl."

He paused. "...That Kagari girl...?"

She blushed slightly. "... Yes."

"...Heh..." he chuckled weakly. "Good that... she makes Daryl uneasy... I like her. Good choice..."

Diana blushed even harder. "I like that she annoys Aunt Daryl as well."

They sat in silence, until her father spoke. 

"You know, Daryl..." he said. "She doesn't know... what I wrote in my will... She thinks she will inherit the hospitals..."

"Won't she though?" Diana asked. "Wait... oh no."

He nodded. "When you become 18... you will inherit the hospitals. Of course you still need to... earn your degrees and PhDs and whatnot... but you will become the legal owner..."

"Father, I..." she grimaced. "You know how I feel about hospitals."

He gave her a hard stare. "I know. But listen to what I have to say..."

Diana came closer to him. "What is it?"

"You can only see the world in black and white," her father said. "If you choose to see it that way."

She frowned. What did he mean? That the only reason she hates hospitals is because she only sees what she wants to see? What else is there to see?

* * *

The funeral was a long and arduous process.

Diana drove her car, reminiscing about all that had happened last week. She almost went past her destination.

Croix stood at the front porch, her arms crossed and a friendly grin on her face. "Welcome to the neighborhood, house-mate."

 


	14. Chapter 14

Friday. The most anticipated day in a regular school week. It was also the day Diana lost both her parents.

She hated Fridays.

Getting up from the creaking sofa in the living room, she stretched out her arms and yawned. She went to the kitchen and noticed a sticky note on the fridge:

_Diana, I had to leave at 5 for some stupid teacher's meeting. I left some pizza on the counter for lunch, and a few bucks in case you wanna buy something at the cafeteria. When you come to school lemme know if you need anything else, k? :) - Croix_

Living with someone who also couldn't cook was going to be hard, wasn't it.

* * *

Since school was only five minutes away from Croix's place, Diana opted to walk. She only liked using her car if it was absolutely necessary.

Akko was sitting under a tree, listening to K-pop. She noticed Diana pass by and gave her a small smile instead of talking to her nonstop. If Diana still wasn't up for being dragged into a conversation, she understood. Losing a parent... Akko couldn't imagine what that must feel like.

Much to her surprise, the blonde sat down beside her. "Hey. You seem quiet."

"H-Hi, Diana," said Akko shyly. "I just, uh, don't wanna bother you with useless things--"

"It's okay," Diana put an arm around her. "I'm okay now. I'm sorry I took so long, but everything is in order now. Let's chat a bit. We have time before classes."

Akko squealed in delight and hugged her girlfriend back. "I'm glad you're alright now. How's it like living with Croix?"

"Well, she tried to cook," Diana deadpanned. "And she burnt the water."

"What?" Akko laughed. "Aw, it must be hard then. My poor Diacchi was probably starving to death these past few days."

 _'Diacchi?'_ Was that nickname following some kind of Japanese thing? "I did lose a few pounds, yes."

"Here!" Akko gave her a pastry. "I can't let you pass out in the middle of class."

"Thank you," Diana took the snack and kissed Akko on the cheek. "You made this?"

"Of course!" said Akko. "I'm not gonna buy the stale ones from the bakery! Only the best for you!"

"It's delicious," smiled Diana after taking a bite. It made her realize just how hungry she really was.

"That reminds me," said Akko. "I'm having a sleepover tomorrow. The whole gang's coming, Andrew included. So, if you're not busy..."

"I'll be there," said Diana. "I miss talking to everyone in person. And I need real food."

Akko giggled. "I'll ask Kaasan to make a separate pot of mac and cheese just for you. Should we head to classes now?"

"Wait," said Diana. "There's one more thing I need to do."

Before Akko could ask what she was talking about, Diana gave her a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. It was only for a few seconds, but to them, it seemed to last forever.

"I missed kissing you," Diana smiled apologetically.

Akko hugged her even tighter. "So did I."

* * *

_[Amanda entered the chat "charmingbadasses".]_

_[Hannah entered the chat "charmingbadasses".]_

_[Andrew entered the chat "charmingbadasses".]_

Andrew: DIANA

Hannah: DIANA PICK UP UR PHONE

Amanda: OY FUCKTARD

_[Diana entered the chat "charmingbadasses".]_

Diana: WHAT? WHAT DO YOU STOOGES WANT?

Hannah: AKKOS GETTING HIT ON 

Andrew: BY BLACKWELL

Amanda: IN THE CAFETERIA

Diana: WHAT?!

Diana: Keep an eye on him! I'm on my way.

_Diana left the chat "charmingbadasses".]_

Hannah: yall wanna dance on his grave tom?

Amanda: we have the sleepover remember

Hannah: we can go on sun

Andrew: lol sure

* * *

It took Diana less than a minute to get to the cafeteria. Being the school's track star had its advantages. She quickly spotted Blackwell speaking to Akko, who was trying to ignore him and eat her lunch in peace.

Amanda saw Diana walk in and yelled at Blackwell. "I told you to fuck off and you didn't listen! See you in hell, Buttwell!"

Blackwell sneered at the redhead. What he didn't know was that Diana was right behind him, and before he could continue flirting with Akko, Diana grabbed him by his collar and pulled him away.

"What's your problem?" she growled at him. "Akko is trying to eat in peace. And she obviously doesn't care for your idiotic attempts at flattery. So leave her alone."

"Why do you care, Cavendish?" he growled back. "Shouldn't you be visiting your parents at the cemetery or something?"

Diana punched him in the gut.

* * *

"You can't punish her!" Amanda barged into the principal's office. "Blackwell was the one who made a comment about her parents! If anything, he should be getting punished as well!"

Sure enough, Diana had been pulled away from a beaten up Blackwell by a teacher and taken to the office. She sat listening to Finnelan expressing her disappointment and watching Holbrooke sit there with an unreadable expression on her face.

"O'Neill!" yelled Finnelan. "You were not called. Leave immediately."

"Wait!" Akko ran in as well. "Diana didn't do anything wrong. Blackwell was trying to hit on me and she stepped up for me. And then he... he made such an insensitive remark! If you're going to punish Diana, then you might as well punish me for letting him flirt with me without standing up for myself."

"And you might as well punish me for not stopping Blackwell myself!" added Amanda, crossing her arms. "And all the other people who saw. And Andrew for being completely useless."

"Hey!" a voice cried out. "Hannah didn't do anything either!"

"Screw off, Hanbridge!" another voice retorted from the other side of the hall.

"Ahem. If I may," Holbrooke finally spoke up. "I understand what Blackwell said was quite upsetting, but violence is never the answer."

"I apologize," said Diana quietly.

"You'll be having detention for one whole week," Holbrooke said. "And I'll be sure to give Blackwell a more severe punishment. I would appreciate it if you never do this again, Ms. Cavendish."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I want detention too!" said Akko. "I wanna spend time with Diana!"

"And me!" said Amanda. "Oh wait, I already have detention."

"G-Girls," stuttered Holbrooke. "Detention is meant to be a punish--"

"Done," interrupted Finnelan. "I've written your names as well. Do not be late or there will be further consequences."

"YAY!" Amanda and Akko cheered. Diana chuckled quietly at Holbrooke's confusion.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to the office, you two," said Diana. Akko, Amanda and she were walking to their next class, Akko clinging onto Diana's arm. "I apologize for getting you in trouble as well. I'm truly sorry"

"I should be thanking you for fighting that jerk off," Akko smiled. "And don't be! A punishment in which I get to spend time with my gorgeous girlfriend? That's like a reward to me!"

"And I was already in trouble," Amanda grinned sheepishly. "Apparently teachers don't like death metal in the middle of class. Who knew?"

Diana rolled her eyes playfully and Akko laughed. 

"See you tomorrow," Amanda waved as she left them together. They spent a few moments in blissful silence until Akko broke it.

"Diana," she said.

"Hmm?"

"I wanna kiss you."

Diana blinked, her cheeks turning pink. "W-We need to get to class, Akko."

"It's just one kiss," pouted Akko. She looked really cute, and the thought of kissing her now was more than tempting. Diana looked around. Everyone was already in class. Surely it couldn't hurt to be a bit late, right?

Diana placed hands on Akko's hips. Akko threw her arms around the blonde's neck and closed her eyes as Diana leaned forward and their lips touched. It was gentle at the beginning. She slipped her tongue in after a bit, a move that surprised Akko but delighted her all the same. They pressed against each other, enjoying the comfort and warmth brought to them by the kiss. After breaking apart, they stared into each other's eyes.

"Love you, Diacchi," Akko said sweetly.

"I love you as well," Diana paused. "Cokkonut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there? Cause akko+coconut=cokkonut!   
> I HAVE A COCONUT WITH ME RIGHT NOW JUST STARING AT ME IN THE FACE AND THAT IS WHERE THE IDEA CAME FROM OK? GOD


	15. Chapter 15

_[Amanda entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

_[Sucy entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

_[Lotte entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

Amanda: DIANA

Sucy: BANANA

Lotte: FROM ALABAMA

Lotte: lol sorry diana r u there?

_[Diana entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

Diana: Yes.

Sucy: how do u always know when we need u?

Amanda: thas kinda creepy 

Diana: It's hard to ignore the constant buzzing of my phone.

Lotte: u could just put it on mute then

Diana: I keep on vibrate in case Akko calls.

Diana: But as punishment I have to deal with you idiots.

Diana: And by idiots I mean Amanda, Andrew and Sucy. Everyone else is fine.

Amanda: yeowch

Sucy: no need to get all specific

Lotte: ignore them diana

Lotte: we were wondering if you could drive us to the sleepover?

Diana: ?

Diana: I was under the belief that you all had your licenses.

Amanda: suspended for a week

Sucy: grounded for mixing the wrong chemicals and creating a mini explosion in the living room

Lotte: never had one

Lotte: my bike got stolen

Diana:...Astounding excuses.

Diana: Alright, I'll pick you all up. Could you send me your address, Lotte and Sucy? I don't believe I have yours.

Lotte: ill go to sucy's house since its five min away from mine. u can pick us both up from there. thank u so much!!!

Sucy: k then ill send directions

Amanda: thx cabbage head

Amanda: luv u

_[Akko entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

Akko: GASP

Akko: HOW DARE U TRY 2 STEAL MY CABBAGE HEAD?!?!?!

Akko: AWAY WITH U!!!!!

Diana: Sigh.

Diana: I'll pick you guys up at around 6. 

Amanda: i luv u too akko

Akko: sorry but my heart belongs to cabbage head

Akko: i will never participate in this polymory nonsense

Akko: and now I LEAVE

_[Akko left the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

Amanda: WHYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!

Sucy: that was very entertaining

Lotte: thanks again diana

Diana: No problem.

* * *

True to her word, Diana had picked up Amanda at exactly 6. She picked up Sucy and Lotte a short time after.

Amanda had called shotgun, and was busy listening to AC/DC on her green and black headphones. She wore denim shorts, a red t-shirt saying "BEAST MODE: ON" in white text, and a navy blue denim jacket. Sucy had thrown on a black hoodie with a purple skull on it and black sweatpants. Lotte carefully planned out her outfit: a white jacket over an orange floral print sleeveless dress-shirt and white stockings. Lastly, Diana wore a black long-sleeved shirt, gray skinny jeans, and a dark blue hoodie. Their pajamas were stuffed into their suitcases which were put in the trunk. When Amanda saw the average-sized backpack belonging to Diana, she just had to comment.

"I thought you were gonna bring, like, 50 big ass suitcases," she grinned.

"No," Diana smiled back sadly. "I only took what I really needed from the mansion. Daryl's probably thrown out all 50 of them."

That earned the blonde a bone-crushing hug from the redhead. "You're real strong, you know that?"

Right now they all sat in silence, Diana keeping her eyes on the road. 

"Hey, Diana," said Lotte. "I'm still not clear on how you and Akko became friends."

Diana blinked. That was a very out-of-the-blue statement.

"Yeah," Sucy agreed. "I'd like to hear the story as well."

Amanda took off her headphones. "Wasn't that around the time you and I became friends, Di?"

"I suppose so, yes," Diana chuckled involuntarily. "If you wish to hear the story, I must ask you to remain silent. That's for you, Amanda."

"Okay, okay," Amanda grumbled. 

* * *

Diana had known Akko since freshman year. That was the time when the two had constantly butt heads over competitions and Akko messing up everything and Diana being such a perfectionist. They were rivals, through and through. Diana still remembers their first encounter. It always makes her laugh as well as cringe at how heartless she sounded back then for degrading her then adversary. 

They had been eating lunch when she overheard Akko talking non-stop about how great Shiny Chariot was. It was sickening to hear how someone still found hope in the artist at the time. As a child, Diana enjoyed seeing Shiny Chariots lovely paintings. They seemed to reach into her soul, allowing her to fully recognize every bit of love and care put into them. However, as she grew up, she began to hear rumors. 

_"She used computer graphics to enhance her paintings!"_

_"She's a fake!"_

_"Nobody cares about Shiny Chariot anymore. Grow up, Diana."_

With all of the gossip hanging in the air, Diana wasn't sure what was true and what was a lie. In the end, she stopped believing in Shiny Chariot and focused on pleasing her family by working hard to become a top student.

To find out that someone still had a believing heart... it was, in itself, unbelievable.

"Hmph," Diana stood behind Akko. "A Shiny Chariot lover. How rare."

Akko turned, blushing. Upon closer inspection, Diana thought, she was pretty cute. She even managed to pull off those braces. "You know Shiny Chariot? Isn't she the coolest? My name's Akko, by the way. Well, actually my full name is Atsuko Kagari, but I like Akko better."

"I wouldn't call a fake 'the coolest'," Diana scoffed.

"Hey!" Akko cried out angrily. "Shiny Chariot is amazing, and one day, I'm gonna be as good of an artist as her!"

"It is foolish to hope and dream that you will become someone who was a failure," retorted Diana. "But seeing how highly you think of her, perhaps you  _will_ suffer the same, humiliating end."

"Oh my god," Hannah joined in. "She likes Shiny Chariot?"

"What a dork!" Barbara chided.

"I'm not a dork," Akko mumbled out of embarrassment. "And Shiny Chariot is  _not_ a failure."

"If she wasn't," said Diana. "Then she wouldn't have disappeared. Now I'd love to provide you with more reasons why you are incorrect, but I'm afraid I must leave. You said I could address you as 'Akko', yes? I shall do that then. Until we meet again, Akko."

Diana bowed slightly and left, her childhood friends leaving with her. And that was her first encounter with Atsuko Kagari.

* * *

Fast forward to sophomore year: Diana had finished off freshman year with the highest grades and had become known as the fastest track athlete in school. Akko had finished off freshman year with the second-lowest grades (the lowest was Amanda, obviously) and had gained recognition for being the most talented artist in school. She had gotten her braces removed, making her seem even more beautiful than she already was. All the boys had begun to realize her charm as well, and they could be seen trying to flirt with her everyday. Well, every boy except Andrew Hanbridge. He was too busy for girls, even if they were constantly chasing after him. 

"Look at them," he'd say. "Idiots. It's like they have nothing better to do in their lives other than try to impress girls. They should really consider planning their future instead of wasting away like this."

"I see I'm not the only one who thinks that," Diana said.

"D-Diana!" Andrew said, surprised she was talking to him. "So... you don't care about guys? I mean, every girl is going crazy over them this year."

"No," she replied. "I have no interest in guys."

"Oh" he nodded. "...soooo....do you like girls?"

Diana choked on her coffee so hard, everyone turned to looked at her. She turned bright red, cursing herself inwardly.

"O-Of course not!" Diana stuttered. "That's... that's utterly preposterous! Why would you... why would you even think such a thing?"

Andrew shrugged. "Come to think of it, you've never cared about guys, not even when we were little. It's okay, you know. I myself am bi. And Amanda's gay."

"O'Neill?" Diana asked.

"Yep," Andrew replied. "We became friends because of our orientation, actually. She's pretty fun. You should talk to her sometime."

Diana shuddered at the thought. Amanda thoroughly hated her, and even attempting to make friends with her would have disastrous results.

"Maybe I will. Sometime," Diana said. "B-But I'm not... um...  _gay._ "

"Sure, whatever you say," he shrugged again. "Hey, doesn't Akko look extra adorable today? She's wearing the same earrings as yesterday."

"Don't be daft," snapped Diana. "She wore those earrings last Tuesday. The ones she wore yesterday were red studs."

Andrew smirked at her as she realized what she said and flushed. "How observant of you, Diana."

"Zip it, Hanbridge," she gritted her teeth.

"Y'know," he said. "You haven't actually spoken to her since the first week of school, and it's already October. You should go chat a bit."

"She..." Diana grimaced. "She wouldn't want to talk to me. I'm her rival, remember?"

"People can surprise you," said Andrew. "But if you really don't feel like talking to her, well, that's your choice."

Out of nowhere, a hand came from behind Diana and grabbed her shoulder, causing her to shriek. Everyone looked at her again, and once again she turned red. Turning around to confront the cause of her second outburst. She found herself staring into green eyes that almost glowed. Eyes that belonged to none other than Amanda.

"Dude," she grinned. "You're so fucking far in the closet, it's hurting _me_."

"I dislike profanity," growled Diana. "And I'm not in the closet."

"DENIIIIIIIALL~" Amanda sang. "Who'd a' thunk that a Cavendish could be queer. It's cool, though. I love meeting people like me."

"You--wait," Diana blinked. "You don't hate me?"

"Does you hate  _me?_ " Amanda asked back. 

"...no..." Diana admitted. "I... think you're... fun."

"Tell ya what, Cavey," Amanda threw an arm around her. "Forget freshman year. That year was fucked up and so was I. Let's let bygones be bygones and be pals, 'kay?"

"S-Sure," Diana nodded, still a bit disoriented from the change in Amanda's attitude.

"To celebrate our newfound friendship," declared Amanda. "I shall befriend you with someone we all know you've wanted to be friends with since last year. AKKO!"

Diana's eyes widened as Akko came over to them. "Hey, Amanda!" she said, then noticed Diana and frowned a bit. "What's up?"

"Diana's got something to say!" she smirked. "Welp, go ahead. Converse with the common folk!"

"Uh..." Diana gulped. "H-Hey."

"Hey," Akko nodded.

"S-So," Diana internally screamed. Why was her voice cracking so much? "How was your summer?"

"Good," Akko said simply. "Probably not as  _luxurious_ as yours, but good."

Diana winced at the undertone in that sentence. She dealt with many people who made snarky comments about her wealth, but when Akko did it, she couldn't come up with a response. "I saw your painting, the one with the mermaid. It's very beautiful."

Akko blushed. "Thank you. I also saw you run in that marathon last week. You were really fast! It was like... whoooosh! And then everyone was like  _huh?_ and then surprise! Diana Cavendish wins. I couldn't run if my life depended on it!"

"I'm sure you could if provoked," said Diana. "Are you participating in the art competition on Friday?"

"Definitely!" Akko nodded enthusiastically. "Are you?"

"No, no," Diana shook her head. "I love painting. Er, I mean, I  _loved_ painting. But I'm quite out of touch. I think I should just stick with running."

"Oh, okay," said Akko. "But you're welcome to... y'know... come see all the paintings and--"

"Cheer for you?" Diana raised an eyebrow. Akko braced herself for a scoff and demeaning statement, but instead, Diana smiled a bit. "That sounds fun. I'll make time."

Akko couldn't believe her ears. Diana Cavendish, one of the busiest 15 year olds in all of America, was actually making time for her. And she smiled! Well, kinda. But still! She was even more attractive when she smiled. Even to Akko.

"Th-Thanks," Akko grinned widely. 

* * *

It was Friday, the day of the competition, and everyone was going crazy. Why?

Because one of the contestants, namely Akko Kagari, was missing.

"I just talked to her a few minutes ago!" Lotte cried out. "Where did she go?"

"She can't be  _this_ stupid," Sucy grunted. "She knows she needs to be here."

"Dammit!" Amanda kicked a nearby trashcan. "I can't find her either. Any luck, Cons?"

Constanze shook her head. Jasminka sighed. "It's like she just disappeared."

"No luck here," Andrew said. "She's not outside."

"We must have missed something," Diana paced back and forth across the room. "Lotte, where did you last speak to her?"

"The area behind the stage curtains," replied Lotte.

"The rest of you need to keep looking," Diana said. "I'll go investigate that area."

They all parted ways. Diana headed towards the spot Lotte pointed out and looked around. There was no clue, no sign of a scuffle, nothing. Except... a wide portion of the floor. It felt kinda hollow. Diana tried to open it with her bare hands, but to no avail. Her fingers got scratched up badly, and she paused to shake off the pain. 

"Akko..." Diana sighed, leaning against a lever. "Where are you?"

All of a sudden, the floor opened up, revealing a staircase that led to the mysterious room below the stage.

"I should've known there'd be something like this," Diana said as she went down the stairs. A light had been turned on already, allowing her to avoid bumping into boxes and stage props. In the corner of the room, she found the missing brunette... _crying?_

"...Akko?" Diana knelt down hesitantly.

"...Please go away..." Akko sniffled, her head tucked between her knees.

"What happened?" Diana asked. Her hand hit a broken paintbrush as she touched the floor.

"Th-The Shiny Paintbrush!" she gasped. "Akko, how...?"

"It was some girls," Akko hiccuped. "F-From the competition..."

Diana got up. "I'll find them. I'll tell the judges. I won't let them get away with this!"

"It's okay..." Akko grabbed Diana's hand, pulling her back down. "I'm no good without it anyway. What's the point in telling the judges?"

"What do you mean?" asked Diana.

"If I don't have the Shiny Paintbrush..." sobbed Akko. "All my paintings... they'll never be perfect! I can't paint without the Shiny Paintbrush!"

Akko held onto Diana and cried. The poor blonde didn't know how to deal with such strong emotions, so the only thing she could do was awkwardly pat her on the back. Just then, she had an idea.

"Come upstairs," Diana looked her in the eye. "I promise I will help you. Just come upstairs so that everyone knows you're alright. You really scared m--them _._ "

Akko simply nodded, her eyes rimmed red. Diana held her hand tightly, leading her to the others. Lotte hugged Akko tightly. 

"We were so worried," Lotte exclaimed, relief washing over her. 

"AKKO!" Amanda hollered, joining the hug. "You scared the shit out of me! Don't ever run away like that again!"

Diana nodded to herself. Phase one of helping Akko out: complete. Now for phase two...

"Diana, where the hell are you going?!" Andrew yelled as he spotted the blonde running away.

 It took Diana half a minute to reach home. She ran up to her room and hurriedly grabbed the box she kept on the shelf, opening it to make sure the content had not been stolen by one of her cousins. Sure enough, it was still there. Diana took the Shiny Paintbrush remains and left it on her dresser drawer for later. Then she ran out of the house and back to school.

* * *

"Akko!" she called out. "I have something for you."

Akko cocked her head. "What is it?"

Diana showed her the box. "Take a look inside."

"Okay..." Akko said. She opened it and gasped. "The last paintbrush in Shiny Chariot's paintbrush set! I've been looking for this my  _entire life_ _!_ "

"My mother gave this to me when I was a child," said Diana. "And now, I'm giving it to you."

"But... why?" Akko stared at her, mouth agape.

"Because... I believe in your believing heart."

Akko won first place that day. She gave Diana a tight hug afterwards.

* * *

Everyone still sat in the car at present time, staring at Diana with a newfound respect. Amanda punched her playfully on the shoulder. "You sure know how to win hearts."

"What about the Shiny Paintbrush?" asked Lotte.

"I fixed it myself," replied Diana. "And gave it to her last Christmas."

"Cute," said Sucy. "... Oh, look, we're here."

They got out of the car, leaving Diana alone to think about how drastically her relationship with Akko had improved. She smiled. That was the only Friday she had ever liked.

"Thank god I had that paintbrush."

 


	16. Chapter 16

Croix sat alone at the kitchen counter, searching for Diana's Christmas present on her phone. It had to be something good, not a lollipop from the dollar store or something. She was going to spare no expense for the blonde, no matter how weak her bank account was.

And she still needed to get something for Chariot. But how could she ever find something as pretty as the necklace Chariot had given her?

Pausing her online search in order to reach for it, she smiled as she clutched it in the palm of her hand. Chariot deserved something amazing, and so did Diana!

"Mark my words," Croix yelled at no one in particular. "I'm gonna get my new baby and my former girlfriend whom I may still have a chance with the best Christmas presents in all of England!"

A knock on the door startled her out of her little moment. She opened it and was greeted by a shivering Chariot, her nose and cheeks as red as her hair used to be.

"Char?" Croix cocked her head. "The hell are you doing outside?"

"I thought it was only going to snow a little," said Chariot. "I didn't know Elsa was going to 'let it go' this much."

Croix laughed. "Funny. Come on in, I'll treat you to some gourmet $1.50 hot cocoa."

"Sounds delicious," Chariot giggled. She came inside and took off her boots, jacket and scarf. Croix had to pause and admire her curves for a good minute.

"Damn," she whistled. "You grew  _a lot._ I remember back in the day, when you were just a little girl. Look at you now. Size D, I assume?"

"Croix!" Chariot blushed, clutching her chest. "...Yes, I'm a D-cup. So?"

"That's bigger than me!" Croix exclaimed. "I'm a C-cup."

"Be thankful for what you have, Croix," Chariot lightly scolded her. "Some people wish they could have what you have... hey, where's Diana?"

"Sleepover," replied Croix. "I figured if I can't even prepare a decent meal, I might as well let her go eat there."

"You can't cook, Croix?"

"Can you? I remember you saying your oven caught on fire."

"That's because I was busy texting  _you_ , smartass," Chariot retorted. "I can make pasta from  _scratch._ "

"S-Seriously!?" Croix cried out. "Man, I wish I could do that. I can't let Diana starve, but I have like no culinary skills whatsoever! The only thing I can do is warm up some ramen."

"Well, I wouldn't want either of you to starve," said Chariot. "And I'm not gonna let you live on junk for the rest of your life. So how about I come over and cook for you?"

"N-Nah, no thanks," Croix shook her head. "I'm grateful that you offered, really. But I wouldn't want to make you walk here every now and then just to cook and leave."

"Then..." Chariot bit her lip. "How about I cook and stay?"

Croix blinked. "...Huh?"

"I've been looking for a new place to move, anyway," Chariot said, placing her hands on her hips and looking around. "And this place needs some serious cleaning up. You can't take care of Diana in such a messy environment! You won't even be able to find her with all these knick-knacks taking up the room! That settles it: I'm going to move in with you and give this place the woman's touch it always needed!"

Croix stood in front of Chariot, her mouth agape. What... what just happened?

* * *

 Meanwhile, at the sleepover at Akko's house, everyone was watching Elf.

"I always wanted to try eating spaghetti like that," Akko thought aloud.

"Don't you dare," said Diana who sat next to her. "You eat enough sweets as it is."

"And you eat enough sour strips as it is," Andrew remarked.

"Maybe that's why she's got such a sweet personality," Amanda added. "And you're such a sourpuss!"

Everyone laughed heartily, except for Diana who sat there with a stoic expression. "Not funny, O'Neill."

"Don't be mad, Diacchi," Akko gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "You're sweet, too."

"Gosh darn it," Sucy smacked her forehead. "I forgot my friends were so sickeningly mushy and I left my barf bags at home. Confound it all." 

"Oh, Sucy," Lotte giggled. "Your sarcasm is hilarious."

Constanze raised her phone for everyone to see what she had texted: _[at least diana and akko dont whisper sweet nothings to each othr in the middle of class ahem hannah n barbara]._

"Well, I  _love_ Hannah's sweet nothings," Barbara declared. "She's just so cute when she flirts!"

"At least we don't kiss in public!" Hannah cried out, blushing furiously. "I saw you two yesterday!"

"What the--?!" Diana sputtered. "I-I thought you were in class!"

"I needed to use the bathroom and I saw," Hannah explained. "Diana, you're really passionate about everything you do, especially kis--"

"Alright, alright!" Diana covered her ears. "I get it, you saw. And this is why I have repeated countless times, Akko: no kissing in the hallways or  _anywhere_ in the school building, for that matter!"

"Awww," Akko pouted. "Thanks a lot, Hannah."

Jasminka came into the living room holding a huge bowl of popcorn. "I brought more snacks."

"Thanks, Jasna," Amanda said. "So guys, what do ya'll plan on doing for Christmas?"

"I'm going to celebrate with my parents," Lotte said. "Mom wanted to go to this new restaurant they opened up near the theater."

"I have to pretend that my cousin Marito is Santa Claus," Sucy sighed. "This is what happens when you have younger siblings."

"Ha! Sucks for you, dude," Amanda grinned. "My dad's gonna take the whole day off to go skating with me."

"I have to help decorate my dad's office building," said Andrew. "But one of his employees makes this really good gingerbread cake, so I'm looking forward to that."

Constanze texted again: _[mom and dad r gonna take me to an auto show!]._

"My parents got the Home Alone movies!" Jasna declared happily. "We're going to watch them all and have snacks!"

"I'm going to celebrate with my parents too," Akko smiled. "What about you, Diana? Are you and your dad going to do... ah...! S-Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry!"

Akko quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late. Diana sat there, feeling empty. Even before Akko had accidentally brought up her dad, she had been listening to everybody's Christmas plans. They all had something in common: family. She was already aware of what she didn't have. But still, hearing it out loud made her feel even more sad. 

"Diana?" Akko reached to touch her, but Diana shrugged her away.

"I need to use the restroom," she stated. Leaving the living room, she ran into the hallway and collapsed onto the floor, trying hard not to let all the bad things that had happened in her life break her. She needed to be strong. A Cavendish doesn't cry.

If that was true, then why were there tear drops rolling down her cheeks?

"Damn..." Diana shook violently as she desperately tried to contain her emotions. "I can't... I can't..."

"Can't what?" Akko asked as she sat down beside the blonde, putting a hand on her cheek and forcing her to look her in the eye. "Diacchi, why are you fighting yourself?"

"I..." Diana gulped hard. "I'm supposed to be okay..."

"Oh, Diacchi," Akko her forehead against Diana's. "You don't have to pretend it's okay. So cry out all those tears you've been holding in. I won't let anyone say anything."

That was it. She couldn't stop herself. What started as tiny gasps turned into full-blown sobs. She knew she looked disgusting right now, but she didn't care. She was too tired to care. All she cared about right now was Akko. Wonderful, kind Akko.

"Shh, there there," Akko kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her nose and finally, her lips. She could sense Diana's longing for comfort through the kiss, and ran a hand through her soft, soft hair. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking again and I just let my stupid mouth run free. I promise I'll try to watch what I say... so... don't be sad...!"

Akko sniffled as well, surprising Diana. The brunette elicited a quiet chuckle from the blonde "We both know you can't keep your mouth shut, Cokkonut... besides, I can't imagine you being quiet or even thinking things through. That isn't who you are, and I love you for who you are. Please don't shut up, ever."

Akko gave her a trembling smile. "D... Dianaaaaaa...! Aishiteru...!"

"Does that mean 'I love you'?" asked Diana.

Akko squealed in delight. "Yes! Yes it does! You got it!"

"Well then... aishiteru, Akko," Diana said, smiling widely. It was the widest Akko had ever seen her smile, and it was absolutely dazzling.

"Would you like to celebrate Christmas with my family, Diacchi?" asked Akko. "I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind. Kaasan already loves you, and if she loves you, then you're good. Tousan will definitely like you as well!"

Diana assumed that 'tousan' was Akko's dad. "No thank you, Akko. You enjoy Christmas with your family."

"But you  _are_ my family!" exclaimed Akko. "I wanna marry you, 'member?"

Diana blushed. "I am not a part of your family until we actually get consent and get married, Akko. Don't worry about me. I'll celebrate Christmas with Croix."

"Okayyyy," Akko sighed. "But I'm still coming over to your place to give you a present!"

"I have no objections," Diana giggled, getting up and going back to the living room where Amanda tackled her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

_[Amanda, Hannah and Diana have entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

Hannah: hey guys

Amanda: sup

Amanda: got any new years resolutions u guys

Diana: I have decided to restrict Akko to one kiss a day.

Hannah: like you can hold urself back lolllllllll

Amanda: i thought of smth more realistic

Amanda: like not beating up anybdy too bad this year

Diana: That's even more impossible.

Diana: What about you, Hannah?

Hannah: i wanna take barb on a nice vacation 

Diana: Cool.

Amanda: hey wonder woman

Diana: ...

Diana: Oh, are you calling me that because...

Diana: Ohhhhh.

Diana: Clever.

Hannah: you know dc?

Diana: I'm not an idiot.

Amanda: diana

Diana: What?

Amanda: are the rumors true

Amanda: did ms ursula really move in w u?

Diana: Yeah.

Diana: I was dying of hunger before she came along. 

Hannah: poor thing

_[Akko, Sucy, Lotte and Andrew have entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

Akko: um diacchi

Akko: im probs going to forget about ur resolution everyday so forgive me in advance

Andrew: my resolution is to put up a demo of me playing piano

Sucy: whoa

Sucy: ur serious about that huh

Amanda: WHAT THE FUCK WHY ARE YOU SO BORING

Lotte: i hope a good agent listens to it and you become famous

Andrew: that and im gonna binge watch everything ive been wanting to cross off my bucket list and eat as much pizza as i can till i throw up

Amanda: now THATS more like it

Akko: invite me!

Diana: I cannot come, I'm afraid.

Hannah: but its on the weekend! you cant be busy on the weekend! ur insane!

Lotte: yeah, i mean, exams are over. why would you be busy

Sucy: i think shes just ditching

Sucy: dont worry diana i do it all the time

Amanda: wait so when i invited u to that party last sat u were DITCHING?!

Sucy: shit

Amanda: SUCY

Akko: aw

Akko: well thats ok

Akko: ill see u l8r then

Akko: love u diacchi

Diana: Ahem.

Diana: We're not on the private chat, Atsuko.

Akko: yea i knw

Hannah: is it so hard to say i love u back diana?

Hannah: me and barb do it all the time

Diana: Yes, but you are Hannah and Barbara. 

_[Barbara, Cons, and Jasna have entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

Barbara: wtf is that supposed to mean?!

Jasna: im sure a few snacks will calm u all down

Cons: oy can u stupids stfu

Cons: im in the middle of my latest proj 

Cons: but i cant concentrate if my phone keeps f-ing buzzing

Andrew: then put it on mute

Amanda: then fuckin throw it out ur window

Diana: You see, Barbara.

Diana: You and Hannah don't mind being touchy-feely around others because you've been together for many years, even before you started dating.

Diana: However, Akko and I have only been dating for a few months.

Akko: I don't think that's a problem.

Akko: If you loved me, then you wouldn't mind saying it.

Lotte: akko r u punctuating ur texts?

Sucy: shit just got real

Barbara: ummm diana u just made a huge mistake

Hannah: its not too late fix it fix it!!!!!

Diana: Akko.

Diana: I don't like saying it around others.

Diana: And the reason for that is because my love is only meant for you.

Diana: No one else deserves to hear it.

Lotte: KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Barbara: IT'S LIKE NIGHTFALL!!!*fangirling intensifies*

Andrew: diana u just made my heart go dokidoki

Amanda: HOT

Sucy: i wanna gag

Diana: Is that a sufficient reason?

Akko: yep <3

Akko: but since i dont mind saying it

Akko: I LOVE U~♡

Jasna: all this fluff is going to rot my teeth

Jasna: aside from the many, many candies i own

Cons: SHUT THE F UP AND LEMME WORK U DAMN DIAKKO FANGIRLS


	18. Chapter 18

"7:29.51... Not quick enough."

On the school track, at about 7 p.m., Diana was busy running the mile run and trying to beat her best time. It was imperative that she practiced everyday, because tomorrow the school would be holding a huge money-raising race. Other schools would be attending, and she knew that there were some pretty fast track racers that were going to compete. If she wanted to win, she needed to run laps until she passed out.

Grabbing a towel, she wiped her face. Her shirt stuck to her because of all the sweat, but it showed how hard she was working. She gulped down some ice cold water and set down the bottle to return to the track. Just then, Croix came.

"Croix?" Diana raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were at the mechanic shop."

"I asked to leave," replied Croix. "Chariot said dinner's ready. She told me to pick you up."

The tech-savvy professor examined Diana. "I see you've been busy."

"I'm trying to finish the laps quicker," explained Diana. "If I do that I'll have a better chance of winning."

"...Heh," Croix chuckled and closed her eyes.

"What's funny?" asked Diana.

"I was just thinking," said Croix. "You're a lot like me when I was a kid. Smart. Determined to emerge victorious, no matter what."

"And?" 

"You're also stubborn to the point where you refuse to relax, even for a second."

Diana looked down. "You are correct. I won't deny that. But that is how I was raised. One day, I am going to be the heir to the Cavendish hospitals. As such, I was prepared to bare that burden since birth. I suppose that is why I am serious about everything I am lucky enough to have in my life..."

"What might those 'everything's be?" Croix asked.

"The friendships I have been lucky enough to make," replied Diana. "The loving family that was willing to take me in, even if they weren't blood-related. And finally..."

The blonde blushed lightly as she paused for a second, then continued. "The special person who accepted me, gave me space when I needed it, loved me like no one else had before... and continued to do so. The one whom, some day, I would like to stay with for the rest of my life. These are the 'everything's that I am serious about."

Croix stood in silence. She walked closer to Diana and ruffled her hair. "I get it. I really do. But you gotta remember that we love you as well, Diana. And what we all want the most is for you to relax for once. So let's go home already. Chariot's waiting."

Diana sighed, then smiled. "...Alright. I shall pack up, then."

She headed to the benches and began to put her supplies back in her bag. Her phone buzzed as it sat beside the bag.

Akko: remember to not exert urself diacchi

Akko: its ok if u dont win just have fun!!!

Akko: i luv u \\(>3<)/~♡

Diana smiled even wider at the screen.

Diana: I love you too.

* * *

"Welcome back, you two!" Chariot called out from the kitchen. "Oh, Diana, you have a guest waiting for you in your room?"

Diana immediately ran upstairs. Was Akko here? Just the thought made her heart fill with glee. She swung open the door and sitting on her bed was...

Amanda.

"What the fuck?!" Amanda cried out as Diana's gym bag was hurled at her face. "Do I annoy you  _that_ much?"

"No," Diana casually replied. "I was expecting... _someone else._ "

"...ohhhh," Amanda smirked in realization. "Welp, sorry, mophead, but no sexy times for you tonight."

"Where are these nicknames coming from?" muttered Diana as she ignored the redhead's inappropriate comment.

"I just wanted to check up on you," Amanda waved her hand dismissively. "You always get tense whenever some big event is coming up. But I guess you're okay, so..."

Before she could leave the room, Diana put a hand on her shoulder. "Why did you  _really_ come, Amanda?"

Amanda looked her in the eye. "... please don't do anything to hurt Akko."

Diana blinked. "Amanda, why would I--"

"Just listen to what I gotta say," Amanda interrupted softly. "Andrew and I, we go way back. We met in first grade. In eighth grade, we met Akko. And she happened to develop a crush on this other girl."

Diana sat down on her bed. "Continue."

"Now, that girl was like the most stuck up bitch I had ever met in my life. She hung out with nasty girls too. They were always gossiping and backfiring and all that. But Akko was like a puppy. Naive, willing to follow whatever seemed interesting. She used to write love confessions to that girl, then crumple 'em up and throw 'em in the trash. One day, she missed. A girl who happened to be part of the nasty little shit talking group picked it up and... Akko was ridiculed. Shunned by a bunch of people. It's a relief we were coming to a new school the next year anyways but... Diana, she was hurt. And it wasn't the kind of pain that left scars. It was deeper, like... a wound inflicted on the soul."

Diana growled. If she ever happened to encounter that person, Andrew would have to buy the entire United Nations to hold her back.

"Promise me," Amanda held her hand. "Promise me you won't ever take advantage of her or hurt her or--"

"Amanda," Diana cut her off. "I know what it's like to be used. I would never do such a thing to anyone, much less Akko. So shut up and give me a hug before you begin to bawl."

Amanda's lower lip shivered as she pulled the blonde into a tight embrace. They stayed like that for a while, until Chariot came upstairs.

"Hey, Amanda," Chariot said. "Are you staying for-- Oh! S-Sorry if I'm interrupting something important."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Amanda pulled away from Diana and smiled at the teacher. "Can't stay for dinner tonight. My dad's cooked up a bunch of stuff for the whole family. Besides, Diana needs all the food she can get. She has to be well prepared for tomorrow. Ain't that right, Dish Towel?"

Diana pushed her further away. "Leave, O'Neill."

"See you guys tomorrow," Amanda chuckled as she left the house. Diana smiled and, although she'd never admit it, watched to make sure Amanda was safe and sound in her car. As the redhead drove away, she realized that she really was lucky to have all of these things in life. And she was going to protect them by whatever means necessary. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Cons: where's akko?

_[Akko has entered the chat "Luna Nova Gangstas".]_

Cons: oh there she is

Akko: diacchi did i forget my sweater at ur house?

Diana: Yes. Why?

Akko: i need it for tomorrow

Akko: don't wanna freeze my ass off at the ski trip

Diana: You're supposed to be prepared beforehand, Akko!

Akko: im sowwy~

Amanda: yo whos goin overnight?

Andrew: me

Sucy: im not even going skiing

Lotte: why?

Sucy: i can't ski 

Akko: what kindof excuse is that

Akko: im going and I can't ski

Sucy: u also can't use ur head apparently

Sucy: have fun cracking it open when u fall

Jasna: i can't go either

Jasna: my grandmas visiting 

Jasna: we can't go anywhere when she comes :(

Amanda: aw don't worry dude ill buy u some fudge or smth

Jasna: thx! :)

Cons: im going for the day trip only

Hannah: overnight

Barbara: same

Amanda: well obviously if hannahs going u would say that barb

Barbara: ur quite observant i see

Lotte: im going overnight too

Akko: who am I sharing my room with again??

Diana: me amanda and lotte

Akko: what about the rest of u?

Hannah: me and barb are rooming w avery and mary 

Andrew: im with frank louis and thomas

Amanda: u mean louis fucking BLACKWELL?

Amanda: I'll be praying for ur sanity 

Andrew: didn't really have a choice

Andrew: frank and thomas didn't give a shit 

Andrew: so I was like UGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH fine

Sucy: kehehehe

Barbara: don't let ur gay show

Hannah: i heard hes a homophobe

Lotte: ppl r just so closeminded :(

Diana: It matters not what people like Blackwell think. 

Akko: yea! he should just keep stuff like that to himself instead of harassing other lgbt folks >:(

Amanda: DA FUQ??

Amanda: who was he harassing??

Jasna: mary 

Amanda: mary's GAY? 

Cons: bruh

Cons: where in the nine realms have u been

Akko: she's bi actually

Andrew: we've gone out for coffee more than once

Diana: I am well acquainted with Mary, yes. 

Sucy: no duh

Sucy: she was so frickin excited when u won first in that race 

Akko: congrats btw! :)

Diana: You've congratulated me many times already, Akko.

Diana: But thank you anyway. :)

Amanda: alright alright i get it

Amanda: i just didnt expect such a pretty gal to swing both ways...

Jasna: amanda

Amanda: hm?

Jasna: have u been crushing on mary ellis?

Amanda: no

Sucy: amanda dont lie

Lotte: its ok if u r

Akko: yea I mean half of us have been crushing on someone lately

Diana: We'd like a new ship please.

Andrew: preach diana 

Amanda: i mean

Amanda: shes cute and all

Cons: but?

Amanda: ...

Amanda: ugh

Amanda: i cant think of anything wrong w her

Amanda: mkay i like her

Amanda: a lot actually

Amanda: and if we're bein really honest here

Amanda: i may have liked her since freshman yr

Amanda: but i dunno

Lotte: what do u not know?

Amanda: just cause she likes girls doesnt necessarily mean she'll agree to go out w me if i decide to ask her

Amanda: i never had a relationship

Amanda: well there was this little fling i had with avery 

Amanda: but even that was just one date

Amanda: we decided to just hang out after

Amanda: but its gonna be so awkward seeing mary if she rejects me

Amanda: cause i really like her guys

Diana: I understand your uncertainty.

Diana: I was the same before I started dating Akko.

Diana: However, if you don't try to ask Mary out now, you will never know what could've been.

Akko: the heartbreak will hurt

Akko: and u will feel really shitty for a while

Akko: but eventually u'll overcome it and move on

Akko: maybe find someone new who reciprocates ur feelings and becomes the most precious thing to u in this world

Amanda: yea

Amanda: YEA!

Amanda: ur right! imma confess to her on the ski trip and see what happens!

Andrew: good luck

Andrew: looks like im gonna be the only single lady here

Lotte: oh andrew XD

Hannah: u will find someone

Barbara: hang in there

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Ms. Finnelan stood in front of the few students who came for the overnight ski trip (the students who chose the day trip were going to come the next day). Ms. Holbrooke, Ursula, Croix, and Ms. Nelson stood behind her.

"Attention, everyone!" she said. "The coach bus is here! Please stand beside your seating partner and enter the bus in an orderly fashion."

"Hey, Diana?" Akko tugged on her sleeve. "What's the difference between a normal bus and a coach bus?"

"You've never been on a coach bus, Akko?" asked Diana. The embarrassed brunette shook her head shyly. "Ah, well, think of it as a raised bus with an interior similar to an airplane's."

"Whoa!" Akko's eyes widened. "Cool!"

"Yo, Diana!" Amanda slung an arm around her. "Could I sit with you? I promise you can sit with your girlfriend on the way back."

"Is that all right with you, Akko?" asked Diana.

"Sure," Akko nodded. "I'll sit with Lotte. You guys can be in front of us so we're all together!"

"Sounds good!" Lotte smiled. "Where's Andrew?"

"He's over there," Amanda pointed. "Talking politics with Blackwell. That's the only interest they have in common, I guess."

Everyone left the school and stood in front of the bus. Some threw their bags into the storage compartment  _on_ the bus, and some put theirs in the storage compartment  _in_ the bus.

"I'm so excited!" Akko swung her legs back and forth. She leaned forward to tap on Diana's shoulder, as she and Amanda managed to get a seat right in front on Akko and Lotte's. 

Diana shifted in her seat and turned to smile at Akko's enthusiasm. "Yes, Cokkonut?"

"Be excited with me!" Akko said. "YAAAAAAAY!"

"Ms. Kagari, shush!" hissed Ms. Finnelan. "You can cheer all you want when we finish going through the rules."

Akko quieted down, but she continued to bounce her leg up and down while whispering to her friends.

"Lotte, cute clothes!" she grinned.

"Thanks, Akko," Lotte smiled back. She wore a white turtleneck with a pink heart stitched onto the chest and light pink sweatpants. "I like your sweater."

Akko wore a Stitch sweater she found at Target for $5. "Ehe~ Thank you!" she said in a perfect imitation of Stitch.

"Diana," Amanda said. "Can we switch seats?"

"Hm?" the blonde raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Mary is right fucking beside me," Amanda hissed. "Please, can we switch?"

Diana leaned forward to see the blue-haired girl putting on her headphones and closing her eyes.

"Obviously, she's not going to pay attention to anyone, much less you," Diana replied. "Suck it up and ignore her for now. We've got two hours before we reach the resort, so make yourself comfortable."

"Fiiine," grunted the redhead. "Oh, Finneran shut up, finally. Andrew, where you at, bruh?"

"Right here!" Andrew was sitting on the opposite side, in front of Mary and Avery. "What's up?"

"Just making sure we didn't forget you," shrugged Amanda. "Is that Frank beside you? Hey, Frank."

"Yo," Frank nodded. "Do you guys hear what song the driver's playing? It's country. The worst kind of music."

"Oh, I wouldn't call every country song horrible," Lotte joined in. "I love Taylor Swift's old songs."

"T-That so?" Frank blushed. "Yeah, those were good. Her new songs just don't suit the type of person she is."

"I know!" Lotte agreed cheerfully. "I'm so glad to have found someone who appreciates the old Swift as much as I do!"

Andrew took out a piece of paper and scribbled down something before goving it to the other smitten boy. "Huh? What's this?"

"Study your Swift, Frank," Andrew smirked. "Here's a list of her old songs. Oh, and next time, maybe you oughta try living up to your name instead of needing me to help your sorry ass."

Frank grinned sheepishly. Meanwhile, Akko was running her hand through Diana's hair from behind.

"So fluffy..." Akko giggled.

"I'm glad you like it," said Diana. "To be honest, I've been thinking about getting a short haircut. What do you think?"

"I think you look sexy no matter what kind of haircut you have," Akko muttered, making Diana's cheeks go red. "I'm glad you feel that way..."

"Hey, Diana, look quick!" Amanda said. Diana looked at her and immediately regretted it when her picture was taken.

"Oh god this is priceless!" Amanda laughed. "Picture number one in the Ski Trip album has officially been taken. I'm gonna send all our pics and vids to Cons and ask her to make a movie. In the meantime, this beautiful image is going to be my phone's wallpaper!"

Diana facepalmed. She hoped the ride to the inn wouldn't take too long.

* * *

 

 The coach bus stopped in front of a moderately sized inn. It was coloured dark mahogany and, to Diana, seemed like the type of building where shady deals took place. She waited patiently for her roommates to gather their stuff and entered the building with them and their supervisor, Chariot. 

"Who else are you supervising, Ms. Ursula?" asked Akko. 

" Please, Akko," the teacher replied. "Call me Chariot now. I'm also supervising Mary Ellis's group."

Diana felt like somebody had knocked the wind out of her. "What the--?! M-Ms--"

"It's okay, Diana," Chariot smiled. "Remember when I called Akko into my office last week? It was because I decided to tell her who I really was. I've decided that I've finally come to terms with my past, and I will now continue to live my life as Chariot Du Nord. Yes, it will take some time for others to get used to it, but they'll manage."

"That's why you dyed your hair back to red," Lotte said. "Well, I'm just glad Akko didn't get upset."

"To be honest, I was a bit upset," Akko admitted. "I mean, my idol was teaching me everyday and I didn't even know! But after I got over that, I was really happy. I'm still a bit confused as to why you all hid it from me. Even you, Diacchi..."

"I was trying to protect you," Diana grabbed her hands. "I wasn't sure how you'd react. However, I promise we planned to tell you eventually, so please don't be mad at me."

"Okay," Akko let go of her hands and threw her arms around Diana's neck. "No more secrets though."

Diana gave her a kiss on the nose. "Agreed."

"Ahem," They turned to see Mary standing there awkwardly. "You guys, are you... together?! How come no one ever tells me anything anymore?"

"Sorry, Mary," Akko giggled. "Sometimes, Diana doesn't mind being open about our relationship and sometimes she does. We haven't actually told everyone at school. Heck, even my dad doesn't know the details! He just knows I'm dating a hot blonde."

"Shut up," Diana groaned out of embarrassment as she snuggled into Akko's neck. Mary chuckled.

"Well, I wish you two the best," she smiled. Just then, Amanda ran towards them with Lotte.

"We got the room keycards!" Amanda said. She noticed Mary and turned pale.

"Here you go, guys," Lotte said. "Keep them with you in case you need to go to the room by yourself."

"Room 207," Diana read out. "Have you received yours, Mary?"

"Yes," Mary nodded. "I'm in room 206. Feel free to come visit anytime."

"And you can come to our room anytime, too!" said Akko. "Amanda brought her PlayStation 4. She's got Star Wars Battlefront, Injustice 2, and Resident Evil 7: Biohazard."

"I love Star Wars!" Mary grinned widely at Amanda. "I've watched every single Star Wars movie and I've played every game,  even the Kinect Star Wars. And that was so freaking awful, I can't even start."

"Same!" Amanda agreed. "I wanted to grab a lightsaber and kill the idiot who came up with the idea."

Mary laughed, and the two found themselves staring at each other for an unnecessarily long time. Amanda snapped out of it and gulped.

"A-Anyways," she cleared her throat. "I'm just gonna go upstairs and set it up. You guys coming?"

"Yup," Lotte nodded. "Bye Mary!"

Mary waved her hand at the group. Diana turned around before they entered the elevator one more time to see the blue-haired girl sigh as she placed a hand on her reddened cheeks.

Diana sighed as well. Amanda was so oblivious, just like she once was. She hoped it would work out in the end. 

The blonde continued to think these thoughts. Then the elevator door closed.

 


	21. Chapter 21

When Diana, Akko, Lotte and Amanda entered their room, they were immediately amazed at how nice it looked, despite the exterior of the inn failing to impress anyone. There were two queen-sized beds, a TV, a mini-fridge, a closet and a washroom.

"Look!" Akko pulled the curtains back. "What a great view!"

The mountain they were going to ski on could be seen from the window. Lotte and Amanda took pictures of it while Diana set down her bag. Akko jumped onto the bed and turned on the TV.

"Are you shitting me?" she exclaimed. "They have BNN and not the Food Network! What madness is this?!"

" _What the fuck?"_ Amanda pulled her gaze away from the window to complain with Akko. "The Food Network is my EVERYTHING! Danny, do something!"

"What am I supposed to do?" grunted Diana. "Can't you just connect to the WiFi and watch it on your own device?"

"Oh, yeah, we should go pay for the WiFi!" Lotte clapped her hands together. "I'll go ask Ms. Chariot if we can."

Lotte left the room. Amanda pulled out her Playstation 4 and began connecting it to the TV. "Wanna have a quick match, Akko?"

"Yeah!" Akko nodded. "I wish you brought a Marvel Vs. Capcom game though. I don't really like DC much."

"I hate the movies," Amanda agreed. "It's like, 'Oh, your mom's name is Martha too? Well, shit, I think we just became friends'. I like their TV shows though. The Flash is awesome."

"Yeah, that's the only DC show I like," Akko said. 

"Pfft," Diana tried not to laugh. "You don't like Teen Titans Go either?"

Amanda pretended to faint while Akko burst out laughing. "Oh my god, don't  _even!_ "

"What about you, Diana?" Amanda got up. "Marvel or DC?"

"I don't care for such trivial matters," Diana scoffed. "...Marvel, of course. What did you expect?"

Amanda and Akko giggled. The brunette hugged Diana from behind. "Wanna go watch Black Panther with me sometime, then?"

"It's a date," Diana spun around and lifted up Akko, kissing her on the lips. Amanda made a gagging noise.

"Get a room,  _god,_ " she rolled her eyes. Lotte came back a few minutes later and flopped onto the bed. "We're not allowed to get it until 3."

Diana looked at the alarm clock. 1:30 p.m. They had an hour and a half to kill.

"Let's go visit the others," Lotte got up and straightened out her sweater. "Come on, Amanda, you'll have plenty of time to play later! We came here to have fun with each other, so leave your game and get up!"

Amanda groaned. "I prefer my PS4 over people... but fine."

The four girls left their room. "Akko," said Diana. "Where are your shoes?"

"We're walking across the hall, not outside," Akko defended herself. "Besides, the floor's a carpet and I'm wearing socks, which is better then nothing."

The blonde rolled her eyes. They reached room 205, Andrew's room, and knocked on the door. Thomas opened it and smirked when he saw Diana.

"Hello, ladies~" he leaned against the door frame. "How's it goin'?"

"Is Andrew there?" asked Diana.

"He's using the bathroom," Thomas replied. "But hey, who needs ol' Hanbridge when I'm here? Wanna come inside?"

"Not if Blackwell's there," Amanda scrunched her nose in disgust.

"What about you, Diana?" asked Thomas. 

Akko grabbed Diana's hand defensively. "S-She's not interested in you, so lay off!"

The blonde boy sneered at Akko. "She should say it for herself, if she's not. Which I highly doubt."

"I'm not," Diana stated monotonously. "I don't even like guys, let alone you. Let's leave, girls. Andrew will text us whenever he's out, because Thomas will let him know we were here, right, Thomas?"

Something compelled Thomas to obey. "Uh, y-yeah, sure."

They left, heading towards room 206. Akko literally had to drag Amanda along. 

"My heart isn't ready!" Amanda yelled dramatically.

"Your heart will go on~" Akko sang as a response. "Relax, Amanda, she's not even alone. Just talk to Avery or something, jeez."

"No, don't," said Diana. "You better have a normal conversation with Mary or I swear to god you will never see your PS4 again."

"Okay, okay!" Amanda cried out. "Just don't do anything to my PS4!"

Lotte knocked on the door and was greeted by Hannah who had tied her hair in a low ponytail instead of her usual hairstyle. "Hey guys. Already settled in?"

"Yup!" Akko replied. "What about you guys?"

"Barb's busy being pissed about the lack of Food Network on the TV," Hannah chuckled. "But other then that, yeah. We're done unpacking. Hey, Avery, the others are here!"

"Hi, girls," Avery offered a friendly smile. "The interior of this place surprised me quite a bit, wouldn't you all agree?"

"Totally," Amanda nodded. "It looked like some kinda drug-dealing hot spot from outside."

"I'm just glad we have a proper place to sleep for the night," Lotte said.

"Not that any of us will be sleeping much," Barbara joined in. "I can never sleep in a place other than my own bed."

"Or Hannah's," Amanda chided, dodging a pillow thrown by the flushed girl. "Can't beat up a girl for saying the truth."

A giggle could be heard from the washroom, along with an apology. "Sorry, that probably sounded creepy. It's just, I can hear  _everything_ you guys say in here!"

It was Mary. When she came out, Amanda did her best not to look at her and continued to speak with Avery. Unfortunately for her, the Canadian noticed her hesitance and smirked.

"Aw~" she cooed. "Does Amanda a lil' cru--"

"Shaddup, Avery!" Amanda hissed. "No I don't!"

"Yes she does," Diana rolled her eyes at the redhead's stubbornness. "And it is  _annoying._ "

Mary was too busy throwing the snacks onto the table to listen to anyone. "Anyone want Doritos?"

"Yes please!" Akko ran to her and began to have a conversation with her, since no one else was paying attention. "Are you excited to ski?"

"Indeed," Mary replied. "I've been skiing since I was a kid. It becomes quite easy when you practice. What about you?"

"I can't ski!" the brunette grinned. "But I think it's going to be fun. Besides, I have Diana to help me if I get hurt. And Amanda promised to race me when I get the hang of it. Did you know she skied on a triple black diamond hill and didn't fall once? They stopped her from going again because she was trying to perform stunts of her own, but according to Cons and Jasna she was really amazing! That's why I'm so determined to learn and beat her!"

"A triple black diamond hill..." Mary gaped at Amanda. "I went on one two years ago and broke my leg. I'm good on them now, but... doing stunts on such a dangerous slope? That's amazing. Amanda's such a risk taker. I wish I was brave like her. Maybe then I'd be able to..."

The British girl realized she was thinking aloud and blushed. "Ah, nevermind."

"Amanda's not always brave," said Akko. "She can be a real chicken when it comes to expressing her feelings."

"Really?" Mary asked. That sounded hard to believe for her. "Interesting... Well, I can relate. Y'see, when I realized what my sexuality was, and after I broke up with my boyfriend, I developed feelings for this one girl. Truth be told, I still haven't told her how I feel. Every time I talk to her, I am unable to say anything relating to my feelings. I think she's a bit awkward around me because she knows why I'm acting this way and doesn't know how to put me down..."

Akko was unsure how she was supposed to reply. Was the girl Mary talking about actually...?

"Akko," Diana called her. "Let's get back to our room."

"Okay, Diacchi," the brunette said. "Mary, I think you should go for it. Better to get it off your chest then to let your feelings take over. You don't wanna do anything you might regret."

"I know," Mary agreed solemnly. "Thanks for taking the time to listen, Akko."

"No prob!" Akko winked. "See you later!"

The four roommates went back to their own room. Lotte discovered that there were tea and coffee making supplies on the corner of the table and proceeded to make chamomile tea for everyone.

"Social interaction is so exhausting," Amanda yawned, tugging at her jacket. "Can I take this off? I'm burning up."

"No one said to keep it on," Diana rolled her eyes. "We  _are_ going to go to the village in a bit though, to walk around and whatnot, so you will have to put it on later."

"It's 3 degrees outside," Amanda checked the weather forecast on her phone. "I bet that's like summer to Avery."

"Why?" asked Lotte, a bit confused.

"'Cause she's Canadian."

After hearing a knock on the door, Akko ran to it and came face to face with their beloved art teacher, Chariot. "Hey, girls! Just making sure you're all okay."

"We're fine," smiled Lotte. "When are we allowed to go the village, Ms.Chariot?"

"At 3, same time as when you're allowed to get WiFi," Chariot replied. "Also, I'm gonna need all of your phone numbers. That way, I can check up on you from time to time, even if you're apart from each other."

The girls wrote down their numbers on a piece of paper. Akko finished writing and asked: "Are you the only one who's gonna call us?" 

"Croix might as well," said Chariot. "And Ms. Finnelan."

"She's gonna know my number?!" Amanda yelled in horror. "It's bad enough that Ms. Holbrooke knows my mom's, but I don't want Finnelan to call me in the middle of the night asking if I completed my math homework!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Amanda," Diana pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "She probably doesn't want anything to do with you either. I'm sure she'll delete your number as soon as this trip is over."

"Yo, Char!" Croix called from the other side of the hall. "The food's here! Come help us distribute it!"

"You heard her," Chariot said. "Come get your lunches. When you're done eating, it'll be 3 and you'll be free to go to the village."

"Alright," Lotte said. "Do you guys wanna send one person to get all the lunches or should we get them together?"

"I'll get them," Diana got up from the bed. She went to room 204, where the lunches were. Croix ruffled her hair when she entered. 

"Hey, kiddo," she grinned. "Your buds send you to get their food?"

"They have to come get it themselves," Finnelan huffed.

"Oh, please, Finnelan," Nelson rolled her eyes. "Do you really think she's gonna take the food and run away with it? Here ya go, Cavendish. And tell your roommates that the next time they want something they better pick up their asses and get it."

* * *

"Her acting is  _killing_ meeeeee!"

Amanda, Diana, Akko and Lotte were currently eating their lunches and watching whatever came on the TV. It just so happened that Divergent was on.

"She's scared of birds?" Lotte tilted her head in confusion. "But she has a tattoo of birds on her shoulder!"

Akko stood up on the bed and yelled. "My spirit animal is the mighty bird!"

Amanda stood on the chair and played along. "Trice, look at those birds!"

The Japanese girl shrieked and pretended to faint, causing everyone to laugh. 

"What if," Amanda paused to breathe. "Every time she looks at her tattoo she screams? Like, 'I think you have something on your shoulder', 'what do you mean--OH SHIT THE END IS NIGH'."

Diana turned red with laughter. Akko jumped from one bed to another to pounce on her girlfriend. "You're so cute when you smile, Diacchi!"

"I'm done my lunch, you guys," Diana pretended to ignore the compliment, but ended up smiling anyway. "Shall we go to the village now? It's 3."

"Hell yeah!" Amanda grinned. "I've been ready to go since we got here!"

"I'm ready as well," Lotte said. 

"Wait!" Akko said. "I need to pee."

After Akko finished using the restroom, they left the inn.

 


	22. Bonus Image 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED IT  
> Heres the link to the art I drew for this fic guys check it out if you feel like it

<https://www.deviantart.com/art/LWA-Ski-Trip-737426471>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup kiddos? Sorry about the hiatus, i just dont have my own computer and i hate writing fics on my phone. It just dont feel the same. However i have decided to continue writing for you guys!  
> Also i posted some art on instagram, if yall wanna take a look. My usernames undercoverotakulord, same as here.  
> Feel free to dm me! I always like talking to ppl when its not face to face

"Wow~ this place is so cool!"

Diana, Akko, Lotte and Amanda had made it to the village after accidentally taking a long detour. There were all kinds of shops, some they had seen before and others that were completely new. 

"A Starbucks," Amanda stated. "Of course they have a Starbucks."

"Look," Diana pointed. "They have a candy shop."

"I wanna get souvenirs!" Lotte said. "Oh, look, everyone else is already here!"

The other students stood in the center of the village where there was a fire and chairs placed around it. Andrew waved when he spotted them. 

"Hey, girls!" he smiled. "I wanted to talk to you back at the hotel, but I had to piss and Thomas didn't say you were looking for me till later. What're you up to?"

"Just looking around," Akko said. "What about you?"

"I'm trying to gather all of my buddies so that we can take over this place," he answered. "Which means that you guys are sticking with us."

"Coolio," Amanda grinned. "I've always wanted to conquer a village."

"No wonder you're so messed up," Louis sneered. "Having such weird ambitions since childhood."

"Okay, first of all," Diana pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "She was joking. Secondly, I thought you said you were gathering your  _buddies,_ Andrew. If that's true, then why is Blackwell here?"

Diana felt Akko's grip on her hand tighten and squeezed her hand back. Andrew sighed.

"He broke his phone a while ago," he explained. "And the professors informed us that students without a phone must stick with someone who does. So he's here. The end."

"I'd like to state one thing before we leave this matter alone," Amanda inhaled sharply, then shouted. _"NO ONE HERE LIKES YOU!_  Welp, I'm done. Let's go."

"Ow," Lotte winced, as she was standing right beside Amanda when she said that. "I'll never hear again."

The group walked through the village. Avery noticed Mary trying to stay as far away from Amanda as possible.

"Um, Mary?" she raised an eyebrow. "Why are you avoiding Amanda?"

"I-I'm not," Mary blushed. "I'm... getting ready."

"For what?"

"I need to tell her something," Mary replied. 

"Why stall?" asked Avery. "Just get over with it and tell... Wait! You... you  _like_ her, don't you?"

 _"No!"_ Mary yelled, causing everyone to look back at her. She burned bright red. "Um, I mean... okay, I like her. I've liked her since I broke up with Oscar. But I was too afraid to confess."

"Why?" Avery tilted her head in confusion. "Amanda's pretty careful with other people's feelings. Most of the time. When we broke up after like one date, I feel like our friendship got even stronger because she didn't shut me out. She continued to talk to me and hang out with me. So even if she rejects you, which is one  _big ass_ if, she's not gonna, like, not wanna be your friend anymore. Besides, I don't think you even need to worry about such an outcome. There's literally a 0% chance that she'll say no."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mary questioned. 

"Oh my fucking god, Mary," Avery groaned in exasperation. "Why are people so oblivious? She obviously likes you back!"

"T-That's impossible," Mary shook her head. "She's too cool to notice someone like me."

"Ughhhhhhh," Avery groaned again. "Andrewwwwww!"

"What's up?" Andrew said, popping up beside her.

"Amanda," said Avery. "Mary's not sure if Amanda likes her back and she is actually  _killing_ me right now."

"She likes you, Mary," Andrew nodded. "I can tell. She literally cannot have a conversation with you if she looks you in the eye, she gets all mumbly and starts fidgeting with her shirt, and her ears turn pink."

"Just talk to her," Avery said. She turned to call the redhead, who backtracked a bit so she was in line with them. "Mary wants to talk with ya, have fun."

Avery grabbed Andrew's hand and ran upfront, leaving Mary and Amanda together. Mary could feel her mouth become dry and Amanda's palms began to sweat.

"So, uh," Amanda mumbled. "What'd you wanna talk about?"

"Um," Mary said. "H-How's it going...?"

"Good, yeah, it's going good," Amanda replied. "W-What about you?"

"Nothing much has been happening lately," Mary said. "But yeah, it's going good for me too."

They stood in an awkward silence. Mary decided to strike up a conversation by talking about something they were both interested in. "Are you still okay with me coming over later to play Battlefront?"

"Totally," Amanda smiled. "It's nice to play with someone who actually likes the franchise. Akko legit has no idea what she's doing half the time."

"That's Akko for you," Mary giggled. "It's nice, how she adapts to anything she does."

"It's pretty easy, though," Amanda shrugged. "To adapt, I mean. You just go in headfirst and don't think about it until later. Unless you're not having fun doing what the crowd is doing. Then you can go do your own thing. Am I making sense here?"

"Uh-huh," Mary nodded. "It's still hard for me."

"Everyone's different," said Amanda. "I'm extroverted, so it's easy. You must be introverted, right?"

Mary nodded again. "I don't like hanging out with large crowds and trying to change."

"Cute," Amanda smiled. "Uh, I mean, makes sense if you're introverted.

Mary felt her heart flutter. She called her cute! "What else are you into besides Star Wars?"

"Any video game except the NFL ones," Amanda growled. "I hate football. NBA's  _way_ better."

"I like FIFA," Mary said.

"Yeah, that's alright, too," said Amanda. "Not really my thing, though. Have you watched The Flash?"

"Of course!" replied Mary. "I watch it religiously! It's the best. The movies are god-awful. Well, maybe Justice League was okay, but it was really cliche and Aquaman was--"

"Batman in his teen years?" Amanda finished. "Yeah, I didn't like it. Hey, do you like dancing?"

"I suck at dancing," Mary laughed sheepishly. "I've seen you, though. N-Not like I'm watching you all the time, but, like, when we change after Phys Ed. B-But I don't watch you when you're changing, I'm, uh, I'm gonna shut up now!"

"Yeah, quit while you're ahead," Amanda chuckled. "So, is this, uh, is this really  _all_ you wanted to talk about or...?"

"Actually, no," Mary admitted. "I know this is going to sound strange, but... are you dating anyone?"

Amanda froze. "No. Why?"

"Just askin'," Mary looked away. "I-It's not important, just forget about it."

The redhead began to function again, and realized that this was an opportunity she just had to take. "Mary, are  _you_ going out with someone?"

"No, who would ask  _me_ out?" Mary quietly said. "I'm not someone you'd ask out. I'm boring."

"I think you're interesting," Amanda quickly replied. "And... I'd ask you."

"What?" Mary gaped at Amanda.

"I said," Amanda took a deep breath. "I'd ask you out."

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Amanda began to crack up due to the seriousness of the situation, causing Mary to start laughing as well. They grinned at each other, red in the face.

"S-So," Amanda said. "Wanna go out with me?"

"Oh my gosh  _yes!"_ Mary cheered, then smiled shyly. "I mean, yeah, I'd love to."

"Cool," Amanda ran a hand through her hair. "Great. Awesome. I'll, um, see you later, I have to talk to Diana."

"Okay," Mary nodded. She decided to be a bit bold and kiss Amanda on the cheek. "Bye."

Amanda ran over to Diana, a hand on her cheek and a wide smile plastered on her face. "Dude, you'll  _never_ guess what just happened! I feel amazing!"

"We saw, Amanda," Diana pushed her away before she could hug her tightly. "I told you she liked you back, you dolt. Now you don't have to bother me about her anymore."

"I may be a dolt," said Amanda. "But I'm the luckiest dolt in the world!"

"Pardon me?" Akko huffed.  _"I'm_ the luckiest dolt in the world! I was first! You're just a runner-up!"

"Can we please stop this conversation?" asked Hannah. "Besides, the luckiest dolt here is none other than  _me._ "

"Oh yeah?!" Croix yelled from afar. "I remet the love of my life after years and she kissed me just yesterday! How's that for being the luckiest dolt in the world?!"

Avery rolled her eyes. "Y'all motherfuckers need Jesus."

* * *

After wandering the village, they decided to head back to the hotel.

"Barb, stop," Hannah said as she pulled her girlfriend away from the ice machine.

"You can't stop me!" Barbara pulled away from her and put more ice in her cup. "I'm gonna eat as many ice cubes as I can and even if I get a brain freeze I WILL PUSH THROUGH."

"Oh my gosh," Lotte facepalmed. "If you're hungry, eat a snack. Stop being so weird."

"She gets like this around ice," sighed Hannah. "Er, y'know what? I don't really feel like explaining. It's too weird."

"GOD THAT WAS AN AMAZING PISS," Amanda yelled at the top of her lungs as she came out of her room. "Do you guys have any idea how good it feels to relieve your bladder after hours of walking? It's like a weight has been lifted off my soul. I'm freaking ready for the day!"

"Try not to yell stuff like that when Finneran's around, Amanda," Andrew said. "But yeah, it  _does_ feel pretty good."

"Do you guys ever talk about normal stuff?" Louis sneered. Frank threw an arm around him and smirked.

"Oh, shut up, man," he said. "You were havin' a whole lot of fun when we were walking around, don't deny it. I saw you laugh."

"Whatever," Louis turned away, smiling a bit.

"We got the Wi-Fi," Diana called out as she and Akko came out the elevator. "Who wants to watch a movie at 9:30? The teachers said as long as we're all in our rooms by 11, it's fine."

"Sure, I'm down," Amanda grinned.

"Don't be a smartass, O'Neill," Diana rolled her eyes. 

"As long as it's not Avatar," Andrew said. "I will never watch that again."

"A moment of silence for a horrible film that left us all cringing in pain," Mary said. "Also, I'm already coming to play video games so yes."

"I think I have a stomach ache," Thomas groaned.

"What do you expect after combining three churros with a pack of gummy worms?" Louis sighed. "I told you to restrain yourself."

"I don't think I can come if it keeps hurting," said Thomas. "I don't wanna keep going to the washroom and interrupting the movie. Just give me time and I'll let you know."

"I take it all of you are coming, then," Diana nodded.

"Amanda!" Akko pointed at her. "I wanna play on your PS4 and beat you now! Let's go!"

"Who says you'll beat me?" Amanda retorted. "C'mon Mary!"

The three girls ran to the room. Diana raised an eyebrow at Barbara.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nope, we're not going there," Lotte shook her head. "Does anyone want some tea?"

"Me," Frank said.

"I'm British, of course I want tea," said Andrew.

"I could go for some Darjeeling," Diana agreed.

"Iced tea?" Barbara asked.

"Only if you leave the ice machine alone," Hannah replied.

"Okay, then!" Barbara obliged, holding Hannah's hand as they all left to the village once again.

* * *

The group sat at a quaint little bakery and tea shop they found around the corner. The waitress took their orders and came back with them minutes later.

"I'm surprised you didn't take Akko with you, Diana," Hannah commented. "You two are stuck together like glue."

"You're one to talk," Diana said, glancing at Barbara who was happily sipping her iced tea and cuddling against Hannah. "As for me not bringing her, you already heard that she wanted to play with Amanda for a while. I don't want to monopolize her."

"You don't feel jealous at all?" asked Hannah.

"No, not really," Diana shrugged. "Amanda is head over heals for Mary. I'm quite sure she won't attempt anything. And I trust Akko. I trust both of them."

"That's good," Lotte smiled, sipping her tea. "Trust is important in a relationship. And I'm happy you two have such strong faith in each other. I wish I can meet someone and have a bond like that with them..."

Frank almost choked on his drink. "W-Wait, you and Akko are dating?"

"Dude," Andrew deadpanned. "You're so out of the loop."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't keep up with the school gossip," said Frank. "I just don't care for it. But you're my friend, Diana! You should've told me too."

"My apologies," Diana replied. "I had thought you were informed. I keep thinking you're on the group chat."

"Add me!" he smiled, his eyes gleaming. "I've always wanted to be a part of the cool kids."

"I think you're already cool," Lotte smiled.

Frank beamed. "Thanks. So what else do I not know?"

"Hannah and Barbara are-"

"Besides that," Frank said. "Everyone knows that."

"I moved it with Croix after... you know," Diana looked down.

"You could've told me you needed a place to crash," Frank said. "I would've gladly welcomed you. And what about your estate?"

"In Daryl's possession," Diana replied. "After father... passed, I knew I wouldn't be able to deal with her considering my mental state. This is only temporary. Once I come of age, I'll move back in and kick her out. If she doesn't oblige, I will call the police. My property, my rights."

"If she doesn't still," Andrew smirked devillishly. "I'm sure Amanda and I can dig up some dirt on how she managed to get some money through illegal methods. Amanda has ties to some people on the black market."

"And I can help, too!" Frank grinned. "With brute force."

"Thank you, both of you," Diana smiled.

"Frank, I thought you didn't know Diana," Lotte stated. "But you seem like you've known her for long."

"Diana, Andrew and I were childhood friends," he replied. "She was the little sister I never had. Well, Andrew was pretty rude to her back then, but I used to do things like buy her ice cream, braid her hair, play with her..."

"Wait, I was rude?" Andrew blinked.

"I once tripped and obtained quite a large gash on my forehead," Diana said. "Frank rushed over to help me and called for my mother. You stood there with a bunch of little girls and rolled your eyes. 'Grow up', is what I believe you mouthed to me."

"Oh," Andrew bit his lip, ashamed. "How unbecoming of me. I'm so sorry, Diana. I promise if something like that happens to you again, I'll help you right away."

"No need to apologize for what occurred long ago," Diana patted his back reassuringly. "I'm glad we ended up becoming friends."

"I was like the cool big brother that was slighly overprotective," Frank said wistfully. "Andrew was the 'I-don't-know-her' brother."

"Stop it," Andrew growled, his cheeks turning pink. 

"I think we're done here," Hannah said, getting up. "Let's go to the hotel and see what everyone's up to."

* * *

"Dianaaaaaaa!" Akko cried out as she leaped onto her girlfriend.

"W-What's wrong?" Diana asked, hugging her back.

 _"What's wrong?!"_ Akko pouted. "You  _left_ me!"

"I thought you wanted to play with Amanda and Mary," Diana explained. "So I didn't want you to feel like I was forcing you to come with me."

"I'd rather have tea with my amazingly graceful girlfriend and my amazingly aristocratic yet kind friends than be a third wheel to Amanda and Mary!" Akko held onto her tighter. "Please take me with you wherever you go now!"

"Akko..." Diana gasped softly.

"...Sorry, I'm being too clingy, aren't I," Akko let go of her. "You should be free to go wherever you want, even if you don't want to bring me. I'm really sorry, this is my first time in a relationship and-"

Diana cut her off with a kiss. "I love uncovering the sides of you that others don't know about. Like your clingy side. I'm the one who should apologize. Next time, I'll ask you if you'd like to come with me. I find it more enjoyable whenever you're around."

"R-Really?" Akko perked up and kissed her cheek. "I'm so happy to hear that. I'd always choose to be with you over anyone."

"Hey, kiddos," Croix called out from one of the rooms. "Pizza's here! Everyone come in and grab a box for your room!"

"Pizza!" Akko cheered. "I'm so hungry! C'mon, Diacchi!"

Diana smiled as she held her hand. There were so many different sides to Akko that she probably never would've known about, had she not been dating her. Thank god she was.

* * *

Everyone was huddled in Diana and company's room, some sitting on the floor and some squishing on the two beds. Louis was still not sure how to approach them without facing the wrath of the girls, so he passed and said he would play video games with Thomas, whose stomach ache hadn't subsided. After leaving them some pizza, Andrew and Frank took the rest to the room. Avery also brought their pizza over. She was sitting on the first bed, squished between Hannah and Barbara. Amanda snuggled with Mary on the second bed, making sure Lotte was comfortable as well. Akko and Diana sat on the floor in front of the beds with Frank and Andrew.

"What movie are we watching?" asked Avery.

"The Matrix," Amanda replied. "Just the first one, though. Watching all of 'em will take too long and we gotta take the curfew into account or we'll get in trouble with Finneran. There's no way I'm getting suspended when we go back to school. My mom'll kill me."

"Shut up, it's starting!" Frank whispered excitedly.

"Frank's a movie nerd," Andrew explained. "He loves this."

"I know every single detail," Frank added.

The movie began, and everyone was silent. Well, for the most part. Frank was eager to share what info he had about the movie. After it was done, the others wished Diana, Akko, Lotte and Amanda farewell for the night.

"Good night, everyone!" Akko said as she turned off the light and cuddled with Diana.

"Sweet dreams," Diana said.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Lotte yawned.

Amanda shifted a bit. "Night, coppertop."

They only slept for an hour.


	24. Chapter 24

{Diana added Frank, Mary and Avery to Luna Nova Gangstas}

{Frank and 12 others entered Luna Nova Gangstas}

Diana: Welcome.

Frank: thank u my sister im glad to be here

Frank: andrew u there bud

Andrew: yes

Frank: hows the leg

Andrew: wait lemme check

Andrew: yup still broken

Amanda: that was hilarious tho

Avery: all i see is andrew rolling down the hill

Sucy: crashing into the fence 

Amanda: making my day

Andrew: u guys r so mean

Akko: i hope it heals soon andrew ^-^

Andrew: thx akko

Lotte: thank goodness no one else was hurt

Cons: i wish someone else was

Avery: H O L Y S H I T

Avery: THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IVE EVER SEEN CONSTANZE TALK

Mary: u mean text

Avery: whatever

Jasna: cons becomes a completely different prson when shes on the group

Diana: How is everyone today?

Hannah: not gonna lie i aint doing too well my dudes

Barbara: why

Hannah: my gran died

Barbara: im so sorry han

Hannah: it was her time

Akko: im really sorry too but i dont get smth about funerals

Akko: why they gotta be so somber and sad and crap

Akko: when i die i want my ashes mixed with glitter and packed tightly in the coffin

Akko: then they blow up the coffin with explosives so the glitter rains down on the guests while blasting "thanks for the memories" by fall out boy

Amanda: jesus god almighty

Avery: i knew i did the right thing asking to be added 

Frank: u guys werent kidding when u said it gets wild up here

Diana: We don't joke about things like that.

Jasna: its better to make sure ppl know what theyre getting into

Cons: im tired of this life

Mary: what dyou mean

Cons: i want to be a roomba

Cons: i want knives taped onto me

Cons: and i want to be set loose

Sucy: who pushed YOU down the stairs this morning jeez

Amanda: i wish to be far away from u when that happens cons

Amanda: as in another country

Andrew: i like roombas

Andrew: i sat on one once and i rode it aeound the entire estate 

Diana: I remember that.

Diana: Your father was running after you like a madman whilst you continued to increase thw speed and yell "I WANT TO FEEL CHRIS HEMSWORTHS ABS."

Akko: how do u know this diana

Diana: I was sipping tea in the shade. 

Avery: who doesnt want to feel chris hemsworths abs

Amanda: im gay but still id do it

Hannah: same

Barbara: same

Mary: same

Akko: i wanna get a roomba

Akko: i wanna ride it around MY house and yell "I WANT TO FEEL DIANA CAVENDISH'S ABS"

Diana: You don't have to do that, love.

Diana: You can just ask.

Amanda: dianas pretty well built for a former aristocrat

Diana: I've disregarded my training lately, what with all the junk food and lying around.

Frank: but ur still in good shape

Akko: maybe a lil squishy now but i like squish

Diana: That's it, no more of this unhealthy lifestyle. Time to start dieting again.

Lotte: but arent u already starving all the time??

Barbara: cuz croix cant cook

Diana: Chariot lives with us now so I am well fed.

Jasna: i have a condition that prevents me for dieting and its called being hungry

Avery: bruh same

Amanda: u canadians and ur never ending hunger

Avery: what does hunger have to do w me being canadian amanda

Akko: yeah im japanese and im hungry as hell

Amanda: canadians r always snacking on smth

Jasna: r u frying my rice rn

Cons: here come the overused stereotypes

Mary: conceal dont feel avery

Frank: dont let the anger take over ur words

Sucy: dont listen to them avery unleash ur fury

Avery: she aint wrong i am always snacking on shit

Amanda: poor thing never had the good food

Amanda: like a big mac

Avery: aw

Avery: clearly u havent tried poutine

Andrew: OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIII

Diana: It's quite delicious.

Akko: id kill for some poutine rn

Hannah: i will be the sacrifice

Barbara: in the name of poutine

Sucy: i execute u

Frank: SUMMON THE POUTINE GOD

{Avery changed "Avery" to "poutinegod"}

poutinegod: bitch u called?

Amanda: ok well they may have poutine

Amanda: but what else do they have that murica doesnt

Jasna: maple syrup

Andrew: colorful money

Amanda: AND ALSO

Amanda: they pronounce stuff weird

Diana: Here we go.

Amanda: like instead of sorry they say soory

poutinegod: literally no one says that 

Akko: i feel the poutine god getting ready to roast this dumbass

Sucy: ah i was not the only one who sensed it

Hannah: i can feel it too

Barbara: but we sacrificed u

Hannah: i took my phone to the afterlife

Hannah: hells got good reception

Sucy: sweet

Cons: better reception then here i presume

Cons: can someone pls kill me so i can join Hannah

Amanda: SAY ABOOT

poutinegod: WHAT THE FUCK IS ABOOT ITS ABOUT

Amanda: SAY SOORY

poutinegod: ok hold on i just want u to lemme know if im spelling this properly ok

poutinegod: free

poutinegod: healthcare

poutinegod: did i spell it right

Frank: OWWWWW BURNNNNNN

Andrew: HOLY CRAP AMERICA SUCKS

Akko: I WANNA GO TO THE MAGICAL  CANADALAND WHERE THERES MONOPOLY MONEY AND MAPLE SYRUP AND POUTINE

Diana: Maybe we can go there sometime.

Akko: YAS PLS

poutinegod: take me i dunno why i left

Amanda: i have realized the error of my ways

Amanda: u r truly mighty poutine god

Lotte: ALL HAIL POUTINE GAWD

Mary: *unintelligible chanting*

Sucy: *bangs drum*

Jasna: *eats*

Cons: *bows*

Andrew: *struggles becuz his leg is broke but bows anyway*

Frank: *praises andrew for his commitment*

Diana: *quietly sips tea*

Akko: *dabs*

poutinegod: *blesses y'all* thank u my babies

poutinegod: i shall ensure u come with me to canadaland one day and try poutine

Akko: i like my poutine w cavendish fries pls and thank u

Amanda: arent u sick of eating cavendish evryday

Akko: never

Sucy: ew

Diana: Oh my God, you idiots.

Mary: hey hannah?

Hannah: yes

Mary: if ur still feeling down just know we got ur back \^-^/

Hannah: but do u have my back like the gmail security team has my back tho

Barbara: thats a lot to ask for hannah

Barbara: we're not gonna send u an email evrytime smth happens

Amanda: we'll break down ur door and run up to ur room and hug u tightly

Diana: Slowly suffocating you while you succumb to the love.

Hannah: aw

Hannah: if diana is joining in on this emotion fest it must be genuine

Hannah: thanks

Cons: stawp being so mushy u guys

Cons: go back to bein stupid now

Amanda: np

Andrew: all i do is drink water and be stupid anyway

Mary: is that all humans r meant for

poutinegod: this is so sad alexa play despacito

Sucy: DONT

{Akko changed "Akko" to "Alexa"}

Alexa: DES

Cons: kill me

Alexa: PA

Cons: pls kill me

Alexa: CITO

{Diana changed "Alexa" to "Akko"}

Diana: Let's not do whatever that was again.

Akko: okee dokee

Lotte: shouldnt cereal packs be ziplocs now

Lotte: its almost 2019 

Sucy: the cereal companys need to up their game

Amanda: who likes eating cereal at night

Akko: better question is which one of u shets puts milk before the cereal

poutinegod: shets?

Akko: ANSWER THE QUESHON

Diana: It's like a natural instinct that tells my hand to put the cereal first.

Diana: I have never once fought against it and I don't intend to.

Amanda: good girl

Frank: the ppl that do probably put on their pants before their undies

Cons: those ppl probably leave comments on porn videos

Sucy: what r u talking about its obviously the bowl then the cereal then the milk

Barbara: r u serious rn

Barbara: i have been putting the bowl last this whole time

Andrew: there there

Barbara: *sobs* now i know why it was so hard to have cereal

Hannah: theres still chance for redemption babe

Mary: as long as u didnt put the milk first

poutinegod: but i have the milk first

{poutinegod has been kicked out of the group for 10 seconds}

Amanda: i dont wanna kick her out for longer then that cuz shes a god 

Amanda: but ISTG CANADIANS

Diana: Bring her back.

Akko: i want my poutine

Amanda: wait 10 secs 

Amanda: so what're y'all doin rn

Frank: binge watching phineas and ferb

Mary: listening to music from the 2000s and remembering when it was a simpler time

Akko: lying on the floor

Diana: Why?

Akko: its fuckin hooooooooot

Diana: It's been rather hot lately and that is why I am staying in my room today. I will not come out until the sun comes down.

poutinegod: even more reason to come to canada it snows till fucking may

poutinegod: i was joking about the cereal thing btw thats messed up

{Frank changed "poutinegod" to Avery}

Avery: im spamming the school forum

Avery: tryna get them to rename the basketball team to wildcats

Amanda: OH GOD YES

Jasna: im eating cheesecake

Diana: I have to leave now. Chariot is calling me.

Akko: bye sweetie～(^з^)-♡

Amanda: bye danny

* * *

Chariot: croix

Chariot: croix ive been calling you for 10 min

Chariot: croix get your ass down here rn

Chariot: i swear to god

Chariot: im coming up

Chariot: you better have a good explanation

Chariot: im halfway up the stairs

Chariot: thats it 

Chariot: get ready to die

* * *

 

Chariot opened the door. "Croix! What are you...!"

She paused when she noticed Croix was facing the door, bent down on one knee. She was actually wearing something decent for once, and her eyes were locked onto Chariot.

"Char," Croix cleared her throat. "Ever since I met you, I've always felt drawn to you. No matter how many times people told me it was wrong, no matter how many times they tried to break me... you would always come and be happy and just make everything  _right._ I loved you for so long and I've suffered so much because of it, but it was worth it. And no matter what happens, no matter what your answer is... it will always be worth it. You are the reason I am who I am. And the person I am right now is the version of me that I am most proud of. You bring out the best in me... and that is why I need to ask you a question."

Chariot could already tell what she was about to do, and she started to cry.

"Chariot du Nord, will you do the honor of continuing to bring out the best in me, for now and forever?"

"Of course!" Chariot sobbed, letting Croix slip the ring on her finger. The lavender-haired woman got up and smiled warmly, tears in her eyes. Chariot grabbed onto her collar and pulled her close, kissing her passionately. There were so many emotions going on in her head, all good. She barely noticed Diana standing in front of the doorway.

"Mum-" 

Chariot's eyes widened as she pulled away from Croix to look at Diana. "W-What did you just call me?"

Diana blushed. "M-My apologies, it was a slip of the tongue-"

"Diana," Chariot came to her ran a hand through her hair. "It makes me really happy to hear that you think of me that way. Don't be embarrassed. I thought you didn't like me living here for a while..."

"W-What?" Diana stuttered. "No, I was just unused to all the affection you gave me. I lost my mother long ago and my father was always busy with work... I needed time to adjust. The truth is, you two are the closest thing to a family I've had in my entire life. You two  _are_ my family. So if it's fine with you... I'm not used to it, but I might call you Mum again..."

She hugged Diana. Croix joined in, too. "Of course, whatever makes you comfortable."

Diana hugged back. "So, when is the wedding?"

"I was thinking next month," Croix muttered. "If that's alright with you, Char."

"It's more than alright," Chariot smiled widely. "Come on, you two, dinner's getting cold."

They ate and watched all the High School Musical movies curled up with each other, and for the first time, Diana felt like her new home was  _home._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am Canadian and yes I am always hungry  
> Shoutout to all the Canadians reading


	25. Chapter 25

Diana: How was your day, love?

Akko: normal 

Akko: tousan tried to make cake

Akko: didnt go so well

Diana: I'm sure he tried his best.

Akko: only the women of the kagari family are baking experts(￣^￣)

Diana: Hey, I need to ask you something.

Akko: wassup 

Diana: Chariot and Croix are getting married.

Akko: ASDFGHJKQBSBWHAAAAAAAAAT

Akko: OMGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!

Akko: IM SO HAPPY FOR THEMＯ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Diana: I wanted to ask if you would be my plus one.

Diana: To the wedding.

Akko: UM

Akko: OFC

Akko: I CANT WAIT

Diana: It's next month, but I just wanted to make sure you were available.

Akko: ill always make time for u diacchi!

Akko: BESIDES MY CHILDHOOD IDOL IS GETTING MARRIED HOW CAN I NOT COME

Diana: Akko?

Akko: yes?

Diana: This is completely random, but when did you start having romantic feelings for me?

Akko: oh! well dyou remember that one art competition when my brush was broken

Akko: and then u went through all that trouble to find me and give me urs

Akko: i started really liking you then

Akko: i liked u when i first saw u too but then u were a bitch when we first talked so i kinda lost interest

Akko: i mean i thought u were a bitch for like the entire freshman yr

Akko: it was sophomore yr when i realized ur really sweet

Akko: what about u diacchi

Diana: When I first met you, I thought you were my type. And then you started talking about how Chariot was your idol and I couldn't help but degrade you. Sorry about that.

Diana: I felt something towards you. I didn't know what. It was around the end of freshman year when I could finally give my feelings a name.

Akko: wow u liked me since?

Akko: im still not sure what u see in me

Diana: ?

Akko: im just... me. not some fancy pretty rich girl

Akko: im not smart or elegant like u

Akko: im awkward and a weirdo

Diana: I like you for who you are, Akko. I like you for your determination to succeed. I like how you try to make up for your grades by working hard everyday. I like your clumsiness. I like when you become awkward and your cheeks get flushed. I like your beautiful crimson eyes, and your soft hair. I like the excited twinkle in your eyes when you get a ridiculous idea.

Diana: I like YOU. And I wouldn't have you any other way.

Akko: i love you so much diacchi

Akko: ur actually making me cry now

Akko: how dare you say so many nice things you unbearable charmer

Diana: :)

Akko: diana is it alright if i tell u about my first crush or will u get jealous

Diana: It's alright. You're my girlfriend now anyway. Besides, I like learning more about you.

Akko: likewise

Akko: ok so her name was Kendra

Akko: typical blonde hair blue eyes

Diana: Am I to assume you have a thing for those traits?

Akko: lol no its a total coincidence

Akko: besides ur hair is a prettier blonde and ur eyes are a prettier blue no arguments

Akko: anyways i used to hang out with her and her cronies back in middle school but i didnt really say anything, i just laughed sometimes at their comments about others awkwardly and they usually ignored me 

Akko: like maybe since 5th grade

Akko: and it was around the middle of 7th grade when i started to like her and i didnt really know what to do

Akko: i mean i liked guys too so i was freaked out

Diana: You're bisexual?

Akko: i dunno im like 85% gay and i got even gayer cuz of u so i wont label myself for the sake of simplicity

Akko: ok so what happened was i had made friends with andrew and amanda in 8th grade

Akko: they were super fun and sweet and i eventually fell out with the 'in' crowd becuz i hung out w them more

Akko: ok well at first andrew was a bit of a dick and amanda was kinda bitchy but they were only like that cuz they thought i was like Kendra so we worked it out and all that 

Akko: but my feelings for kendra were still there and i clung onto them 

Akko: i started writing small notes confessing, telling myself i would definitely give it to her but i never ever had the guts

Akko: one day i wrote a note and threw it like always but it turns out it missed the bin

Diana: One of Kendra's lackeys picked it up.

Akko: yeah

Akko: i was made fun of a lot by her and them, and eventually my feelings for her had completely vanished

Akko: everyday till the end of the 8th grade theyd torment me and call me awful stuff

Akko: on graduation day she tripped me while i was walking to the stage to get my certificate

Akko: and then after that i came to luna nova and it was probably one of the best things that couldve ever happened to me cuz she wasnt there and neither were any of her friends

Akko: the only ones who followed me were andrew amanda and avery

Akko: avery used to hang out with kendra but abandoned her willingly becuz she said, and i quote:

Akko: "bitch, this fake hoe can kiss my ass because im out"

Dian: Gotta love Avery.

Akko: and then i met sucy and lotte and everyone else

Akko: the best part was meeting you

Akko: im so happy i fell in love with you im gonna cry again

Diana: I hope I can continue to make you happy for as long as I live.

* * *

Diana had decided to go take a walk outside. She told Croix she'd be back in about 30 minutes.

"Stay safe, kid," Croix blew a kiss.

"I will," Diana pretended to dodge it and laughed at Croix's pout. "Bye."

Since Diana was going for a walk on what was one of the hottest days of summer they've had so far, she had put on a light blue tanktop, khaki shorts and sandals. She had tied up her hair in a high ponytail and wore a camo cap to complete the look.

Trigger, their neighbour Ms.Post's dog, ran to her from the lawn next door and jumped up at her happily.

"Trigger, down!" Ms.Post sternly said. He whimpered, but quickly perked up when Diana petted him.

"It's alright, I don't mind," Diana said. "How are you today, Ms.Post?"

"I'm good, thank you," the older woman smiled at Diana. "Although  _this_ one here has been all over the place today."

Diana looked down at the playful Rottweiler and chuckled. "I'd like to continue my walk, if that's alright with you, silly dog. When I come back I'll play with you, alright?"

Trigger whined, but backed off, albeit reluctantly. Diana waved to them and headed off. She found herself at the Arcturus Park, which was also near Appleton Academy. Diana had heard that only rich snobs were allowed to enroll, and the unfortunate few that were middle-class students were often bullied. She shuddered to think that her father had considered enrolling _her_ there. Luna Nova truly was her second home.

She sat down on one of the benches and took a book out of her bag called "War and Peace". Turning to the dog-page, she began to read.

Akko often found these types of books boring, and opted for comic books instead. Diana enjoyed them, regardless of her friends opinions. She remembered when she used to live in the mansion, and she used to read every book her father owned. Needless to say, he owned many. Most were the timeless classics, which Diana found to be quite interesting. It was another thing that set her apart from other children her age back then. Her love for the old books with their dusty scent and big fancy words.

She sighed as she began to feel nostalgic. The memories she had made at the estate would forever be with her. Better to embrace them and cherish them than to mourn.

Just as she was halfway throught the book, a group of girls crowding someone sitting on the bench next to hers caught her eye.

"Omg, look at this little nerd thinking she can sit on  _my_ bench," a snarky voice said. "Clearly, you don't understand that  _I_ am the one who always gets her way. Now get off and go read your garbage somewhere else."

"Yeah, everyone knows this is Kendra's spot, so give it up," another voice chided.

Diana almost leapt off her seat. Did one of them just say...?

"L-Leave me alone," a soft voice replied timidly. It was definitely a familiar one.

"Lotte!" Diana gasped. Her shocked expression turned into one of anger as she ran over to the group. "You heard her. Leave her alone."

The girls parted so that their leader, Kendra stood facing Diana. She was exactly how Akko described her, blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a crop top, shorts and way too much makeup. Diana was thankful that she had at least 2 inches on the bully, making her appear less threatening.

"Who are you?" Kendra asked, crossing her arms. "Actually, I don't really give a damn. Stay out of this."

"I don't need to tell you who I am," Diana crossed her arms too. "And I don't need you to introduce yourself either. I know exactly who you are."

Kendra smirked to herself. "I guess my reputation precedes me."

"I know you're a disgusting bully who terrorizes anyone who is different or disagrees with you," Diana glared at her, her usually soft blue eyes becoming icy and sharp. Just like back when she used to be under so much pressure. "I know this because you used to torment my girlfriend, Atsuko Kagari. Does that name sound familiar?"

Kendra gulped, unable to move. "Y-Yeah."

"If I catch you trying to hurt anyone I know again," Diana continued. "I will make sure you are ridiculed and shunned by every aristocrat you seem to enjoy sucking up to."

"Oh yeah?" the mean girl said. "That's a pretty big threat. How is someone like you gonna manage to do that?"

"I'm a Cavendish," Diana scowled. "I have more connections than you and your friends' parents, times 10. Fuck off."

That seemed to drive them off. Diana watched them leave. When they were completely out of sight, she quickly made sure Lotte was alright. "They didn't do anything physical, did they?"

"No, I'm fine," Lotte smiled. "Diana, you were amazing! A true gentleman. Ooh, maybe I can write a scene similar to what just happened for my fanfiction... Ah, sorry, I almost lost track of myself. Thank you for helping me, Diana."

"Anytime," Diana smiled. "Just don't mention the fact that I swore to Amanda. She'll have my head for not living up to my image of a 'pure British dame'."

"Sure," Lotte giggled.

Diana continued her walk, this time with Lotte skipping after her.

"I hate the Appleton students," the gingerhead frowned as they passed the school. "I don't usually use the word 'hate' for anything because of how strong it is, but I  _really_ hate them."

"I feel the same," Diana agreed. "They act that way because they are rich and their parents spoil them greatly. I might've turned out like that, if not for the losses I have endured. Reality hasn't hit them yet, apparently."

"I'm happy," Lotte said. "I mean, not for your losses, but I'm happy you didn't turn out like them. You're a good person, Diana, and a good friend."

"As are you, Lotte," Diana smiled slightly. They walked in a comfortable silence, and occassionally pointed out things like flowers and rabbits that sped past them.

They eventually reached Pika's Café and Bakery, where they met Avery. She was busy ignoring a boy who was trying to hit on her.

"Come on, why won't you just go on  _one_ date with me?" he whined.

"Cuz I don't hang with Appleton scum," Avery nonchalantly replied. "I know you tried to TP our soccer field, you're the lowest of the low. What, you think I'm gonna go out with you because I'm a Canadian and I'm supposed to be nice? You've got another thing coming, jerk. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to finish my bagel."

He threw his hands up in frustration and stormed off. Lotte and Diana came over to Avery's table.

"Hey," Avery grinned at them. "What'd you think of how I handled that? Didn't even hit him once."

"Good job, Avery," Diana smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I wish I could be like that," Lotte sighed. "Kendra was annoying me at the park and I was too afraid to speak up. Thankfully, Diana was there."

 _"Kendra?"_ repeated Avery, who gritted her teeth angrily. "That bitch... she's been like that since I met her. I'm glad I decided to do stuff with Andrew and Amanda instead of hanging out with her. She's literally the worst human I've ever met."

"Let's forget about her for now," Diana said. "There are more important matters. Like Chariot and Croix's wedding."

Lotte gasped. Avery almost choked on her bagel. 

"Congratulations to them!" Lotte cheered.

"Good on 'em," Avery smiled. "When is it?"

"Next month," Diana replied. "Chariot's become quite busy, with the preparations and such. She can't wait."

"I can't wait to come," Avery nodded. "The cake-- I mean, the wedding'll be great."

"It's gonna be so fun, choosing an outfit!" Lotte clapped excitedly. 

Diana got up. "I'm going to head back home. See you two later."

"Bye, dude," Avery waved.

"Bye!" said Lotte.

Diana left and retraced her steps. She found her way home and was, once again, tackled by Trigger.

"Ms.Post, is it alright if he comes into my house?" Diana asked.

"Oh sure," Ms.Post said. "I don't mind. Just remember to bring him back for supper. He gets cranky when he's hungry."

"Alright," Diana nodded. "Follow me, boy."

Trigger barked happily and ran into the house, jumping on top of Croix who was sitting on the couch.

"What the-?!" Croix yelled. "T-Trigger, down!"

He ignored her and continued to lick her face. She groaned in disgust and when he finally left her, she ran to the kitchen to wash her face.

"Why's he here?" Croix grumbled.

"Ms.Post said it's okay," Diana replied. "I'm just gonna take him upstairs."

"Oh, that reminds me," said Croix. "Your two dude friends are upstairs. Uh... Andy and Francis."

"Andrew and Frank?" Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatever," Croix waved her hand dismissively. "Something about havin' a sleepover. These people just love running in here without telling me what their plans are, don't they..."

Diana went upstairs to her room. Andrew sat on her bed reading a book and Frank watched TV while lying down on the carpet. Trigger jumped on top on Frank.

"Doggo!" Frank squealed. "Oh, hi Diana!"

"What are you two doing here?" Diana asked.

"As your older brothers," Andrew began, closing the book and putting it aside. "We decided to spend some quality time with you."

"We're gonna hang out the rest of the day and then have a slumber party!" Frank said happily as he scratched Trigger's belly.

"But you're not my brot-" Diana was about to say, but decided against it. "I'll allow it this time, but next time, please let me know beforehand."

"Sure thing, sis!" Frank saluted. 

"What do we do now?" asked Andrew. "Shall we head to the backyard?"

"Yeah, we can play fetch with Trigger," Frank got up. "C'mon, boy! Let's head out!"

Trigger obeyed and followed the three to the moderately sized backyard.

"So what's going on in your life, Diana?" Andrew asked. He and Diana were lying down on the grass while Frank played with Trigger.

"I met Kendra," Diana said.

"Ugh," Andrew pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't even mention her. I'm so glad she didn't follow us to Luna Nova."

"Guys," Frank panted as he walked over to them and flopped onto the grass. Trigger came and lied down as well. "Let's go do something stupid. Stupid is fun."

"Let's go on a drive," Andrew said. "I'm suddenly craving a McFlurry and I don't care about my dad's stupid 'once-a-month' rule. I'm sure something stupid will happen while we're there. Come, my car's parked in the garage."

After returning Trigger to his owner, everyone got into Andrew's Volkswagen. Frank turned on the radio and was putting on his seatbelt when he heard a voice.

_"Hello."_

Frank jumped up in surprise. "Holy crap, Andrew, your car is frickin' possessed."

"That's Adele, dumbass," Andrew laughed. "When you turn the radio on you hear the lyrics before the actual music."

"Oh..." Frank blinked. "I don't listen to Adele, mate. Gimme a break."

Diana sat at the back. "Are we going now?"

"Yeah, yeah," Andrew shifted the gear and began to pull out of the garage. Soon they were on the road, on their way to McDonald's.

Andrew went into the drive thru. "You guys want anything?" 

"Get me the mighty angus and I'll be a happy man," Frank declared.

"Just some fries for me," Diana said.

_"Welcome to McDonald's, can I take your order?"_

"Uh, can I get a medium-sized oreo McFlurry," Andrew said. "Small-sized fries and a mighty anus--ANGUS, I MEAN!"

Frank was, needless to say, dying at Andrew's mistake. He pounded his chest and wheezed uncontrollably, his face becoming red. Diana was biting her finger and shaking with laughter.

Andrew drove up to the window and was greeted by a familiar face: Sucy.

"H-Here's your medium-sized oreo McFlurry and small fries," she said, clearly trying to hold in a snicker as well. "And uh... your  _'mighty anus'._ "

Everyone lost control and laughed loudly. Sucy could barely hold the debit card machine as she tried to give it to Andrew. Frank was basically too far gone at this point and Diana had fallen into the leg rest because she hadn't put her seat belt on.

"Fuck all of you," Andrew grunted, biting back a grin. "Here, take your stupid burger, asshole."

"Oh. My. God," Frank guffawed between each word. "I-I dunno if I'm worthy enough to have this, bro. Diana, you good back there?"

"I-I'm stuck," Diana giggled. That made Frank laugh even more.

"Well, get up, I'm driving," Andrew said. 

"I kinda like it down here, though," Diana said as she ate her fries. 

"Ooh, ooh," Frank waved his arms and jumped up a bit in his seat. "I wanna go to the dollar store."

"The dollar store?" Andrew raised an eyebrow. "You're hanging out with one of the richest teenagers in America, and you want to go the dollar store."

"They got some good shit," Frank shrugged. "And for a dollar only!"

"You took us to McDonald's, Andrew," Diana chuckled. "You can take us to the dollar store."

"Okay, fine." 

They drove to the Dollar Store quickly and went in. Andrew scrunched up his face as he caught a whiff of the scent in the air.

"It smells like cheap plastic," he remarked. "Do you seriously shop here all the time, Frank?"

"Hey, don't insult the dollar store," Frank said. "This place has everything. I mean look at this! Why would I buy a Sharpie when I can get a Skerpie instead?"

"Men's panties...?" Diana blinked as she looked at the product in front of her. "I question this..."

"I question everything here," Andrew rolled his eyes. 

"I'm getting the cart!" Frank said. He ran off and came back with one, quickly sitting in it. "Push me."

"You," Andrew sighed. "Are too old for that, and I will not-"

"Okay, so what else is in this store?" Diana asked as she pushed the cart. Andrew sighed again and followed after them.

Frank pointed at a bunch of toy ducks. "Look at all those chickens!"

"Oh, look at this," Diana said, picking up a toy. "Robot Cop 3... I'm pretty sure that's not what the movie was called, but who am I to question this amazingly detailed action figure?"

"I'm getting this," Andrew picked up a chocolate bar. "I don't care anymore. Dieting is hard."

They stood in line, many people glancing at Frank, wondering what he was on. After purchasing their items, he hopped out of the cart and they went back to the car.

"I wanna go home now," Frank said. "Can we order pizza?"

"Sure," Andrew grumbled. "Since I have apparently abandoned my healthy lifestyle, we can order pizza."

* * *

Diana had a fun time, much to her surprise. Frank had brought his Nintendo Switch so that they could play Just Dance. He didn't do so well, but he had fun. Diana was the best, greatly contrasting Andrew, who continued to make excuses.

"They didn't teach this at Rich Lil Shit School," he said. "I only know how to waltz. What the hell even is this game, all I have to do is move the remote and I can get a good score."

"Yet you still got last," Diana remarked. "Pass me a slice, Frank."

"Sure," Frank said, opening the pizza box and giving her one. "Okay, we finished the game, so let's watch a movie till we fall asleep."

"What genre?" asked Diana.

"Not horror," Andrew shuddered. "I already went through that nightmare of a drive thru. Can we watch a detective movie?"

"I wanna watch comedy," Frank said. 

"What about the X-Files?" Diana suggested. "I was planning to rewatch it today, before you two came."

"Ooh! Yeah!" Frank grinned widely. "I wanna watch it!"

"Yes, I'm fine with that," Andrew nodded.

Diana put the DVD in and played the movie. She sat in between Frank and Andrew, who wrapped their arms around her. She was unused to them being so touchy feely, especially Andrew, but she wasn't uncomfortable or anything. She felt protected, like they really were her brothers. 

This relaxed feeling was what caused her to fall asleep 30 minutes into the movie. Andrew and Frank looked down at her, and smiled. 

"I wish I was there for her," Andrew confessed quietly. "When her mother passed. Instead... you were the one who tried to help her. Thank you, Frank."

"What matters is that you're here for her now," Frank smiled at him reassuringly. "It's up to us to protect her, dude. She acts like she can handle everything herself... but we gotta be there to help her."

Andrew stroked Diana's hair. "I know. And I'm not gonna leave her. Not now, not ever again."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally enjoyed this chapter, because I finally gave Frank the love he deserves.  
> And everybody loves the bros hanging out with Diana I mean cmon


	26. Chapter 26

Wangari was perched on top of the tree's branch, eating her lunch. She had just come back from one of the proceedings for her club, the Luna Nova News Network, or the LNNN for short. Usually, she'd have Joanna and Kimberly to help her direct everyone, but Joanna was on vacation and Kimberly had the flu. They deserved a break, anyway. It  _was_ summer vacation, after all. But Wangari had a duty. She needed to keep the students of Luna Nova updated. It was her determination that caused the other members to continue coming to the meetings. Not to mention the fact that she made sure to keep her meetings upbeat. 

After finishing her lunch, she leapt off the tree branch, landing on her feet. She was about to leave when she spotted someone familiar walking towards her. 

"Hey, Wangari," Amanda said, hands in her pockets. "Pretty hot outside. Shouldn't you be at home and not here? The hell you doin' near school during summer vacation anyway?"

"Gotta keep the readers notified," Wangari replied. "Besides, it's not that hot. What are  _you_ doing here?"

"Nothing much," Amanda mumbled. "Just taking a walk. Need to clear my head."

"'Clear your head'?" Wangari repeated. "Have a bad day?"

"You could say that," said Amanda. "Hey, I need to ask you somethin'."

"Moi?" Wangari raised an eyebrow. "What could the charming school delinquent want with a simple news reporter such as myself?"

"You know some good photographers, right?" Amanda scratched the back of her neck.

"Of course. Why?"

"See, there's this wedding happening," Amanda explained. "And I thought, since you know some dudes who are good with cameras, you can maybe send 'em over. It'll be a good scoop."

"How could some plain ol' wedding be a good scoop?" asked Wangari. "What, are Prince Harry and Meghan Markle having a second marriage?"

"It's..." Amanda hesitated, unsure if she should say. She eventually made up her mind and sighed. "...Ms.Croix and Ms.Chariot."

"WHAT?!" Wangari yelled at the top of her lungs. "HOW THE HELL DID I NOT SEE THAT COMING?!"

"Oi, shut up!" Amanda hissed. "Look, you can post that tidbit  _after_ the wedding. I just need some good cameramen. Can you do this for me?"

"Sure thing!" Wangari grinned widely, visibly excited. "Ooooh, I can't wait! When is it? Where are they having it? Will there be cake?"

"I dunno, I dunno, and... duh," Amanda replied. "Listen, don't call your whole news club. Just maybe 2 camera people, and 2 reporters. Promise you won't send more."

"Seems reasonable," Wangari nodded. "Okay, I promise. You should pray I don't blurt it out. I suck at keeping secrets."

"Lock yourself in your room," Amanda shrugged as she walked away. "See ya, Gari."

"Buh-bye!" Wangari waved to her happily. She lived for these things, and it was gonna be hard not telling her other friends, but she had to uphold her promise.

* * *

Amanda tried to open the front door quietly and sneak back in her room. Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

"Amanda, that you?"

She grimaced at the familiar Irish tilted voice. Why now...?

"Yes," she replied. "I was just taking a walk."

"It's quite hot," her mother said. "You shouldn't be out in such weather. Your skin-"

"-is like Dad's," Amanda cut her off. "By which I mean, is tan and won't be affected by the heat."

"And what are you wearing?" her mother said, coming out of the kitchen. They looked very much alike, except for the fact that her mother, Aileen, was pale and had a mole near the left corner of her lip. "What are you trying to be, a goth?"

Amanda was wearing a Metallica tank top and ripped jeans. "Hey, this is just how I dress, okay?"

Aileen sighed. "You're going to someone's wedding soon, right? I've got just the dress for you."

"I've already got something to wear," Amanda said.

"I hope you're not talking about that tuxedo," Aileen frowned. "I don't know why your father ever agreed to get that for you, but enough is enough. Amanda, you're not a boy. Stop acting like one and act like a lady for once! D'you really think any boy would ever like you if you act this way?"

"You've been gone a long time, Aileen," Amanda's dad, Charlie, came into the room and sat on the sofa. "Amanda's not interested in boys. She prefers girls."

Aileen froze for a second upon hearing that. Her gaze towards Amanda became cold. "No. I won't accept that."

"And I don't care if you won't!" Amanda yelled at her. "Do you really think you can come back after 10 years and expect me to conform to your little rules and expectations? Your opinion doesn't matter to me anymore, even if you're my mother! Besides, Jocelyn's been a better one than you ever could've been!"

Charlie got up at the mention of Amanda's stepmother. He put a hand between his ex-wife and Amanda to keep them from resorting to physical methods.

"Amanda, breathe," he commanded. "And Aileen, back off. Amanda is who she is. The way she dresses up, the people she likes... it really doesn't matter. She's happier than I've seen her in a long time, and I didn't let you come here just so you could scold her and try to mold her into something she's not. I brought you here to reconnect with her. In a civilized manner. Do I make myself clear?"

"I don't need you telling me this, Charlie," Aileen growled. "I don't have time for this. I need to go, or I'll be late for my flight."

Grabbing her suitcases, she turned back one last time before heading out.

"Don't bother calling me back," she said sternly. "I refuse to be associated with you and her, especially with how she's ended up."

With that, she left. Amanda slumped to the ground and began to cry silently. Her half-siblings, Harper, Wade, and Tara, slowly came towards her and hugged her softly. Charlie helped her get up and wipe away her tears.

"It's okay," he whispered. "She's very conservative, I should've known she'd act this way."

"Mandy, was that your real mommy?" asked Wade.

"Yeah, she was," Amanda wiped the rest of her tears with her sleeve. "Don't worry about it, Wade. I'm happy she didn't stick around. I don't need her, I already have you three, Dad, and Mom. You guys are my family."

"I still think you're pretty, Mandy," said Tara. "Even if you dress like a boy."

"A-And I still think you're awesome, no matter who you like!" Harper gave her a wide smile. She hugged her siblings again.

"Thanks, kiddos," she managed a smile.

"Hey, I know who can make you feel better!" Tara said. 

"Who, Mary?" asked Amanda. "Cuz she's out of town right now."

"No, Akko!" Tara replied.

"Akko...?" Amanda blinked. 

"Yeah, yeah!" Harper jumped up and down. "Akko's really silly and cheerful. She always makes me feel happy when she comes over."

"Does someone like Akko?" Amanda teased.

Harper turned bright red. "N-No! I don't."

"You suck at lying," Wade stuck his tongue out at his flustered brother.

Amanda closed her eyes, wondering if she should pay her Japanese friend a visit. She decided to text her.

* * *

{Amanda entered [dundunduuuunces]}

Amanda: ayo akko

Amanda: u there

{Akko entered [dundunduuuunces]}

Akko: waddup fam

Amanda: r u free today 

Amanda: or is u gonna hang w diana

Akko: nyope she busy

Akko: chariot and croixs wedding affects her too

Akko: shes helping chariot pick a dress

Amanda: i feel like shed rather help croix cuz she def knows how to pick out a good suit

Akko: hahaha um clearly u have forgotten about the dress she wore in freshman year to andrews dads ball

Akko: it was in that moment i thanked the heavens for making me a girl because the boner i wouldve gotten i cant even

Amanda: tmi babe

Akko: it hugged her curves in all the right places and i just asdhfhbgh

Amanda: done drooling over her or do u need a min

Akko: yes yes sorry what did u need

Amanda: can i come over in 10 min

Akko: sure all i was gonna do was read manga and eat anyway

Amanda: maybe we can throw in some video games and movies into the mix

Akko: excellent idea

Akko: k see u in 10

Amanda: see u

* * *

Diana and Chariot had been through hell and back to find the perfect wedding dress, and when they had finally found it, it was about to be bought by someone else. With incredible amounts of persuasion and promises to pay half for another dress, the woman had given it to them. The two currently sat in the car, Diana driving and Chariot sitting in the passenger's seat with a content smile on her face.

"What a nice lady, right, Diana?" asked Chariot.

"I'm just glad we got there when we did," Diana sighed. "Another second and she would've been gone with the dress. Then it would take even longer to find a new one..."

"...W-Wait," Chariot said. "Are you saying you don't like helping with the preparations?"

"What?" Diana blinked. "No, of course I like helping! I simply... have a lot on my plate."

Chariot raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Diana sighed. "I'm going to university after Grade 12, Chariot. To become a doctor, and to truly earn my place as the head of the Cavendish hospitals, I really need to work hard this year. I hope I can make it to Harvard, but then another problem arises."

"What problem?" asked Chariot.

"Akko..." Diana spoke softly. "She wants to go to Chicago to study art. Chicago! I'm going to be all the way in Cambridge! We're going to be separated. And when that happens..." She gripped the wheel tighter. "We're going to fall apart. Just like everyone else does when they get separated. We're..."

Chariot put a hand on Diana's shoulder. "Honey, I understand how you feel. When I was separated from Croix, it felt like the world had ended for me. I loved her so much, and not a day goes by that I don't regret not keeping in touch with her. But trust me when I say that although you and Akko have a relationship similar to ours, you're different. I know that if you two get separated, you'll still go through hell and back find some way to talk to each other. And you'll still love each other, because you two have something special."

Diana didn't speak after that. She loved Akko too much, yes, but would they really be unaffected by a little distance, or would they meet new people?

She sighed. Only time would tell.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Akko's house, Amanda was playing video games with her.

"God, you suck at this ga-" Amanda was about to say, but her in-game death caused her to freeze. "Wait, what the fuck?!"

"Surprise, surprise, motherfucker," Akko cackled. "Okay, looks like now I get to ask you anything I want. So here's my question..."

Amanda groaned. "Fine, what?"

"Why'd you really come here?" Akko tilted her head. "You never ask to hang out so suddenly. Something must've happened, then."

The redhead blinked. "...I thought you're supposed to be a dunce."

Akko grinned triumphantly. "I guess Diana's genius is contagious."

"Yeah, something happened," Amanda nodded. "My real mom came home."

"Whoa, really?!" Akko gasped. "That must've been really trippy. You haven't seen her for years, right? What's she like?"

"She's..." said Amanda. "... _conservative_. My dad told her I'm not really into guys, and she got super mad and left. Before that, she tried to get me to change out of my 'thuggish garments' and put on, like, the itchiest, girliest clothes I've ever worn. And then before that she criticized me for not keeping my grades up."

"Damn, that sucks," Akko hugged her from the side. "I think you should be allowed to wear whatever. And I know that I'm the last person who should be mentioning grades, but I mean, if you're happy regardless of them, then I don't think it matters."

"I wish she thought the same," Amanda sighed. "I came here to forget it all, I guess. Hanging out with you makes me forget how shitty life really is."

"Same," said Akko. "I've actually been having some problems as well."

"Like what?"

"For university, Diana and I wanna apply to different ones. They're pretty far away from each other, and I wanna go, but I want her to be with me, too! It's so unfair..."

"Well, why don't you guys apply to the same one then?" Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Find one with that has both of your courses."

"Hmm..." Akko bit her lip. "I could do that... but I have to ask Diana. I won't if she doesn't feel the same."

"She'll agree," Amanda smirked. "Now, shall I kick your ass in Street Fighter?"

"You shall not!" Akko yelled. "I'm gonna Hadouken your ass all the way back to your house!"

 

 


End file.
